


Hold on to what you believe

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Gen, M/M, Mysticism, Non-Canonical Character Death, Out of Character, Timeline What Timeline
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 09:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11871057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: Коммандер Коди прилетает на небольшую малонаселенную планету, чтобы встретиться с республиканским информатором и отвезти его на Корусант. Но с самого начала все идет не так.





	Hold on to what you believe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kildare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/gifts).



> К макси есть потрясающие иллюстрации от Дэй: [«The Goddess»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213528875.htm?oam#more1), [«Hold on»](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213528875.htm?oam#more2).  
> ~  
> Кодицентричный кодицентрик, название которого позаимствовано из песни «Hold on to what you believe» группы Mumford & Sons; при описании символики культа автор вдохновлялся Виккой и другими языческими религиями.

На’или Коди не нравится сразу. Он ничем не может себе это объяснить, но как только шаттл снижается, заходя на посадку, у Коди возникает четкое и ясное ощущение: что-то не в порядке, что-то не так. Будут проблемы.

Стоя перед готовым открыться люком, он привычно проверяет заряд бластера и исправность комлинка, надеясь, что на этот раз чутье его подведет.

Оно не подводит.

*

В деревне никого нет. По крайней мере, так кажется на первый взгляд. На улицах пусто и тихо. Слишком пусто и слишком тихо, решает Коди и отправляет отряд проверять дома: «По двое, — говорит он, — и прикрывайте друг друга». Они кивают, все десять, совершенно синхронно, а Коди думает, что перевозка информатора — не лучшее задание для новичков, и еще — что предпочел бы десятерым шайни одного Бойла или любого другого из «Призраков». Они справились бы лучше.

Он так и сказал Рексу, когда впервые узнал о миссии. А тот усмехнулся, пожал плечами и предположил, что без коммандера двести двенадцатый в течение какого-то времени, пожалуй, проживет, а вот без единственной разведроты, которая «умеет ходить не как стадо пьяных бант, Коди, и нечего смеяться, я тебе правду говорю» — точно нет. И кстати, молодых нужно учить, а кто сделает это лучше?

Оказался прав, конечно. Во всяком случае, примерно то же самое — только куда более коротко и без всяких усмешек — сообщил Коди перед вылетом генерал Кеноби. Но посоветовал все-таки с выполнением не затягивать и вообще возвращаться побыстрее.

«Прилетаете на На’или, забираете информатора — вводные по ней у вас на датападе — и улетаете. Планета малонаселенная, нейтральная, так что в бой не вступать, за исключением крайней необходимости. Информатора доставить на Корусант как можно скорее. Вопросы, коммандер?»

Вопросов у него не возникло — тогда. Впрочем, их немного и сейчас. Во всяком случае, таких, на которые хотя бы теоретически может ответить генерал Кеноби. Насколько известно Коди, генерал никогда в жизни не забирался так далеко в этот сектор Внешнего Кольца.

— Пусто, сэр, — Рэнт, самый старательный из шайни, до странности напоминающий Коди Эхо, подскакивает к нему, торопясь доложить обстановку.

— Все дома обошли? Подвалы, чердаки, может быть, что-то еще?

— Так точно, сэр. Мы с парнями облазили все, в каждую дверь заглянули, и датчики тоже молчат, — Рэнт касается затянутой в перчатку рукой визора шлема. — Здесь нет живых организмов, кроме нас. Даже зверей.

Про датчики можно не уточнять. Пока отряд обыскивал здания, Коди, наблюдавший за единственной дорогой из деревни, проверил все настройки раза на три. Системы работают нормально, но единственные органические теплокровные существа, которых Коди замечает, — это клоны. Ровно десять, одиннадцатый он сам.

— Что дальше, сэр? Какие будут приказы?

Вопрос хороший. Точка встречи здесь, Коди уверен, они ориентировались по координатам, которые передал информатор, прибыли вовремя, даже с запасом, пожалуй, и другого населенного пункта на расстоянии сотни кликов отсюда просто нет. Впрочем, по мнению Коди, на населенный и этот не слишком-то похож.

Он смотрит на хроно.

— Подождем. Расставь парней по периметру, пусть поглядывают по сторонам. Дорога одна, но кто знает, какими путями ходят местные. Или ходили. Свяжись с пилотами, чтобы держали шаттл наготове, потом со штабом: доложи обстановку, уточни координаты и спроси еще раз, как выйти на контакт с информатором. Они же как-то договаривались об эвакуации, значит, передатчик у него есть.

— У нее, сэр.

— Что?

— Согласно вводной, которую вы переслали на наши личные датапады, информатор — она. Женщина, сэр, — голос Рэнта звучит неуверенно даже из-под шлема.

— Верно, — Коди кивает. — Спасибо. Выполняй, а я тоже пойду осмотрюсь.

— Так точно, сэр!

Будет сержантом, думает Коди, направляясь к ближайшему дому. Когда вырастет.

*

Первый дом, второй, третий. Коди ищет отличия — и не находит. Одинаковые стены, расписанные нечитаемой красной вязью, одинаковая мебель, крепкая и грубая, одинаковая посуда, аккуратно расставленная на открытых полках, запылившаяся, нетронутая. Одинаковый символ на потолке, простой, но завораживающий: круг, в котором стоит, воздев руки к небу, женщина, пытаясь дотянуться до солнца и двух лун.

Он не нравится Коди почти так же, как вся На’или. Внешне мирный, спокойный, он кажется исполненным силы и даже угрожающим. И ощущение опасности, то самое, заставляющее кожу покрываться мурашками, становится только сильнее, когда Коди смотрит на него.

Бред, думает он. Больше сна, меньше стимуляторов, а то еще и не такое в голову полезет.

Обход деревни Коди заканчивает только из чистого упрямства: понять, что жители давно ушли отсюда, можно и по первым нескольким зданиям, но он слишком привык доводить начатое до конца и сейчас не собирается изменять этому правилу.

Уходили без спешки, отмечает Коди, оглядывая очередной чистый — если не считать слоя пыли с отпечатавшимися следами форменных ботинок — дом. Однажды собирались вернуться, предполагает он, осторожно приподнимая крышку плетеного сундука и обнаруживая под ней сложенные аккуратной стопкой яркие лоскутные одеяла. Но самое ценное забирали с собой — заключает, видя темные пятна на стенах, где раньше висели не то картины, не то что-то еще, и пустые ниши, расположенные в южной стене каждого здания.

Зайдя в последний дом, обращенный окнами к густому, стеной стоящему лесу, Коди обнаруживает примитивное подобие храма. В почти пустом помещении женщина в круге нарисована не только на потолке, но и на стенах, а по центру лишенного мебели зала лежит плоский, как стол, камень с выдолбленным посередине углублением — тоже круглым, совпадающим по размеру с изображениями символа. Алтарь, вспоминает Коди справочник по древним религиям галактики, который он вдоль и поперек прочитал еще во время первой тренировочной ступени на Камино. Алтарь или жертвенная чаша.

Коди проводит пальцем по зернистой поверхности камня. Стенки углубления на ощупь оказываются холодными, шероховатыми и такими же пыльными, как и все остальное в деревне. Он отряхивает руки, вновь надевает перчатки, поворачивается и выходит из храма прочь. Как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать, как Рэнт зовет его.

— Коммандер! Коммандер, штаб на связи.

Сделать доклад лично Коди не успевает. Стоит ему вступить в зону видимости голопроектора, как изображение идет помехами — Коди замечает генерала Кеноби, склонившегося над картой, и Рекса, недоуменно крутящего головой, — потом исчезает совсем.

Рэнт безуспешно щелкает кнопками, затем зовет связиста, но тот только разводит руками:

— Датчики на борту шаттла зафиксировали атмосферную бурю, сэр. Сигнал просто не проходит, и в ближайшее время тут лучше не станет.

— Ну хотя бы пилотов от нас не отрежет? — спрашивает Коди.

— Никак нет, сэр, на поверхности планеты в радиусе ста кликов все работает, как хроно.

— Уже хорошо. Проследи, чтобы так и оставалось, Вэйв.

— Да, сэр, — связист, который сам себя прозвал Вэйвом и ужасно этим гордится, салютует Коди и спешит к своей мини-станции, бормоча что-то под нос.

— Рэнт, — Коди оборачивается. — Доложил?

— Так точно, сэр! Не решился ждать вас, сэр!

— Правильное решение. Введи меня в курс дела.

— Согласно данным, предоставленным по вашему запросу, выйти на контакт с информатором не представляется возможным. Предварительная договоренность с куратором исключает все сеансы связи с момента нашей высадки на На’или. Это было условие информатора, она хотела обеспечить свою безопасность.

Кого тут опасаться, думает Коди. Разве что злобных деревьев-захватчиков, столько леса на планете. Но вслух просит только:

— Продолжай.

— Штаб подтвердил, координаты верны. Мы вышли в точку встречи.

— Распоряжения?

— Ожидать в течение восемнадцати стандарт-часов, затем при отсутствии контакта с информатором возвращаться в расположение двести двенадцатого батальона. Подзадание: произвести разведку на местности, взять образцы воды, почвы, воздуха и растительности и отправить их в центральную лабораторию на Корусанте.

— Восемнадцать стандарт-часов, — Коди хмурится. — Придется тут ночевать.

*

Рэнт с Джанни — самым смешливым из всего отряда и, судя по характеристике инструкторов с Камино, очень талантливым взрывотехником — заступают на дежурство первыми. Коди стоит рядом с ними, глядя, как остальные парни растягиваются на земле, упаковавшись в спальники, и мгновенно, будто выключившись, засыпают. Отрицательно помотав головой в ответ на предложение Рэнта: «Вы бы тоже отдохнули, коммандер, сэр», — он отходит чуть ниже по улице, усаживается на самое крепкое и чистое на вид крыльцо, достает датапад и открывает досье на информатора.

Меток о секретности нет, но данных немного, а подтвержденных среди них и того меньше. Женщина, возраст неизвестен, раса неизвестна (предположительно гуманоидная), владеет общегалактическим, по ее собственным словам — бывшая союзница графа Дуку, на На’или скрывается от него и его приспешников. Предположительно обладает информацией о местонахождении баз и убежищ графа Дуку и генерала Гривуса.

Маловат отряд сопровождения для такой важной персоны. Сюда бы джедая или хотя бы падавана, просто для солидности, думает Коди, разглядывая нечеткое изображение — женщина, кодовое имя которой звучит как часть названия планеты, На’и, кажется высокой и стройной. Лицо рассмотреть невозможно, его скрывает глубокий капюшон. Узнать ее по копии плохого голо будет очень трудно. Хотя, хмыкает Коди, здесь немного претендентов на роль информатора. Во всяком случае пока.

Второй файл, содержащий сведения о На’или, по объему гораздо больше, но совершенно бесполезен. Атмосфера пригодна для дыхания, климат предположительно схож с набуанским — Коди скептически выгибает бровь; ничего похожего на ласковое тепло Набу он не заметил. На’или покрыта густым, непролазным на первый взгляд лесом, в котором стоит, похоже, вечная прохлада. Воздух здесь кажется таким сырым, что вдыхать его без фильтров шлема не хочется — кто-то, кажется, Зар, уже успел пошутить, что за восемнадцать часов здесь можно успеть отрастить жабры. Коди думает, что в этом есть доля истины.

Население планеты — наилийцы, гуманоиды, внешне неотличимые от людей. Коди листает справочник, пытаясь вычитать хоть что-нибудь об их религии или искусстве, найти объяснение загадочному символу, но ничего полезного так и не находит. Он блокирует датапад и убирает его в неудобный, но необходимый при пешем марш-броске рюкзак.

И прислушивается.

Вокруг даже тише, чем днем, не раздается ни звука. Коди не слышит ничего: дыхание спящих парней, переговоры Рэнта и Джанни, чириканье незнакомой птицы вдалеке, все это смолкло, будто Коди накрыли плотным колпаком, глушащим все, кроме шума крови в ушах.

Неправильно, думает он. Все это неправильно.

Коди оказывается на ногах за долю секунды, вскидывает бластер, зовет негромко:

— Джанни, Рэнт, как обстановка? — но собственный голос отказывается повиноваться. Коди идет к месту, где они обустроили наблюдательный пост, пытаясь разобрать хоть что-нибудь на внутришлемном дисплее. Но датчики словно сходят с ума: они не показывают отряд, не показывают даже его самого; тепловизор утверждает, что в деревне нет ни единого живого организма, а метки, отображающие положение парней на карте, исчезают в мгновение ока, будто кто-то разом стирает их все.

— Джанни, — Коди включает встроенный микрофон. — Рэнт. Вэйв. Зар. Доджер. Ферст. Ньюли. Сильвер. Хорк. Чейни.

Не отзывается ни один.

Коди идет, чувствуя, как меняется что-то в воздухе, как он уплотняется, становится вязким и тягучим. Каждое движение дается с огромным трудом, он понимает, что сопротивляется чему-то, но продолжает идти, упрямо наклонив голову.

Она ждет его возле наблюдательного пункта — женщина с голограммы, их информатор, На’и. Ждет спокойно, улыбаясь, держа в руках испачканный грязью шлем Рэнта.

Коди стреляет, не думая, не сомневаясь, даже не пытаясь себя сдержать. Мажет — или, может быть, заряд вовсе не достигает цели, застревая в густом тумане, который наконец становится видимым. На’и улыбается еще шире, обнажив неестественно, невозможно белые острые зубы, отбрасывает шлем — он катится по земле, подпрыгивая, — а потом поднимает руку. Сгусток энергии, тот самый выстрел, послушно ложится ей в ладонь и будто бы впитывается в кожу, на мгновение осветив ее красным. На’и, словно дождавшись одной ей понятного знака, кивает сама себе и снимает капюшон.

Коди видит бледную, пепельно-серую кожу, и багряно-красный отблеск в глазах, и черные татуировки на лице.

И понимает.

Датомирка, ведьма, похожая на одну из Ночных Сестер, стоит перед ним и смеется.

*

Коди приходит в себя, кашляя, дергается, пытаясь схватиться за горло, убрать от лица ядовитый красный туман, и осознает, что не может пошевелиться. На руки и ноги ничего не давит, он просто не чувствует их, будто накачанный сильнейшим обезболивающим из походной аптечки.

— Не пытайся, — произносит низкий спокойный голос, и Коди, сморгнув слезы, выступившие на глазах, видит склонившуюся над ним На’и. — Я дала тебе настойку из листьев фоллина, солдат. В разумных дозах она лишает способности двигаться только на время, в неразумных... Впрочем, нам это ни к чему.

Она отходит, недалеко, Коди чувствует горький и свежий запах, исходящий от нее. На'и звенит чем-то, кажется, стеклянным, а он, пользуясь случаем, пытается осмотреться, хотя сделать это, сохраняя полную неподвижность, совсем непросто. Над ним — каменный потолок, темный, сводчатый, без единого светильника. Где-то неподалеку глухо и мерно капает вода. Кап-кап, слышит он, кап-кап. Тянет сыростью, но воздух кажется обычным, прозрачным, здесь ничего не напоминает о тумане, который окружил его там, в деревне, словно живое существо, и заставил дышать собой. Коди знал, что этого делать нельзя, знал, что туман ядовит, но На’и одним движением руки сдернула с него шлем, и он, все-таки сделав вдох, потерял сознание.

И оказался здесь.

Коди косится направо. Рядом, на расстоянии пары метров, кто-то лежит ничком на каменном полу. Кажется, Вэйв, но Коди не уверен. Слева он видит другого клона, и, узнав по татуировке на предплечье Сильвера, бессильно шипит от злости.

— Осмотрелся значит. — На’и возвращается с чашей, из которой поднимается едко пахнущий синий дым. — Молодец, солдат. Теперь пей.

Она подносит чашу к его рту, коснувшись кожи теплым металлом, но Коди только крепче сжимает губы.

— Пей, — в ее голосе не слышно недовольства, только нетерпение. — Ты все равно сделаешь так, как я скажу, но если подчинишься сразу, будет не так больно.

Коди закрывает глаза и думает о том, где сейчас его люди. Он помнит шлем Рэнта, катившийся по земле, помнит, что не увидел никого на наблюдательном посту, но надеется, что хотя бы некоторым удалось уцелеть. Шайни из отряда или пилотам, которые обязательно поднимут тревогу, не сумев с ними связаться. И в штабе ждут отчета через восемнадцать стандарт-часов, как минимум десять из которых уже прошли.

Кап-кап.

Под закрытыми веками снова клубится красный туман, облепляет лицо, словно пленка, мешая дышать, проникает в каждую пору. Голова кружится, хотя Коди и лежит.

Кап-кап.

Помощь придет, говорит он себе. Наверняка придет, надо дождаться.

Кап-кап.

Надо дождаться.

— Пей.

Он чувствует, как в рот по капле втекает горячая горькая жидкость, пытается выплюнуть, но не может — тело совсем перестает слушаться. Коди, не желая этого, открывает глаза и видит, как кожа на лице На’и становится прозрачной, и сквозь нее, оттененные узором татуировок, просвечивают желтоватые кости черепа.

Ведьма. Зачем мы ведьме, возникает в голове медленная, неповоротливая мысль, а потом исчезает и она, унесенная красным туманом и звуками капающей воды. Коди остается один в багровой, будто бы живой пустоте, в которой вдруг вспыхивают сотни светящихся точек. Самая ближняя к нему загорается ярче остальных, растет — резко, скачками, — и заслонив собой все, ослепительно-ярко сверкает.

Голос, раздавшийся отовсюду, произносит:

— Смотри.

И Коди смотрит.

*

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые берет в руки бластер. Настоящий, он оказывается тяжелым, слишком большим для неловких детских ладоней, но Двадцать Четвертый держит, цепляется за рукоять так, что сводит пальцы. Целится.

До спускового крючка тянуться, кажется, вечность, но у него получается; из дула вырывается синяя — парализующая — вспышка, оставляет след на мишени. Инструктор смотрит на Двадцать Четвертого равнодушно, мимоходом, и коротко приказывает:

— Следующий.

Двадцать Четвертый не понимает, удачно прошла первая стрельба или нет.

Потом в столовой, когда все они, вечно голодные, за обе щеки уплетают почти безвкусные рационы, остальные «двойки» делятся своими успехами и неудачами (вторых, понимает Двадцать Четвертый, больше), и он немного успокаивается — тех, кто попал в мишень, хотя бы край зацепил, не так уж много. Он — в их числе.

За длинным столом напротив мальчишка — «семерка», судя по коротко стриженным, но все-таки очень светлым волосам — цепляет локтем соседа, говорит: «Попал в самый центр, Ноль Пятый. И ты попадешь, ничего сложного, поднять и выстрелить, всего-то дел».

— Поднять и выстрелить, — одними губами повторяет Двадцать Четвертый и обещает себе, что будет тренироваться больше, лучше. Что у него тоже получится в самый центр, и что он сможет говорить об этом так же легко.

(С легкостью у Двадцать Четвертого так ничего и не выходит.)

Он тренируется со своей группой «двоек» и просится к отстающим, тем, которые занимаются после остальных. Инструктор смотрит — уже не так равнодушно, во взгляде мелькает что-то, отдаленно похожее на интерес, — и разрешает, бросает негромкое:

— Скажи Девяносто Девятому, что я разрешил.

Двадцать Четвертый репетирует, твердит эти слова, «инструктор разрешил», хочет сказать их громко и уверенно, но Девяносто Девятому, еще не старому, но искореженному, кажется, ничьи разрешения не нужны. Он говорит:

— Иди, малыш, — и выдает Двадцать Четвертому бластер, а сам продолжает, подволакивая ногу, ходить по залу, собирая в контейнер пустые аккумуляторы.

Двадцать Четвертый смотрит на него, пока не подходит его очередь стрелять. Девяносто Девятого хочется разгладить и выправить, как погнувшуюся пластину, но это невозможно; клоны хуже доспехов и более хрупкие. Один раз испортились — все, ничего не поделаешь.

Двадцать Четвертый обещает себе, что постарается не испортиться никогда. Или хотя бы просто очень долго.

Он приходит на стрельбище почти каждый день и остается до самого отбоя. Тренируется, помогает Девяносто Девятому с уборкой — сначала один, потом к нему присоединяется Тридцать Пятый и Ноль Восьмой; они отстают и не справляются, мишень, даже статичная, до сих пор не поддается им, хотя Двадцать Четвертый уже спокойно попадает по движущейся и держит бластер крепко, удивляясь, что совсем недавно его вес казался большим, и однажды он не выдерживает. Говорит:

— Ты все делаешь не так, — и заставляет Ноль Восьмого встать в правильную стойку.

Советует:

— Нажимай спокойней, — и считает вслух, пока Тридцать Пятый не учится, наконец, самостоятельно ловить нужный ритм.

— Ты хороший парень, — треплет его по голове Девяносто Девятый, смеясь. Рука у него большая и теплая, и Двадцать Четвертый думает, что, возможно, испортиться не так уж страшно, если самое главное остается целым.

— Хочешь, — оборачивается он к Девяносто Девятому, совершенно серьезный, — тебя научу?

«КК-2224 вызывается в инструкторскую, — прерывает их равнодушно-механический голос, раздающийся откуда-то из-под потолка. — КК-2224 вызывается в инструкторскую».

— Иди, — Девяносто Девятый промокает рукавом слезящийся глаз. — Потом обязательно научишь.

— Договорились, — Двадцать Четвертый жмет ему на прощание руку — маленькая прохладная ладонь теряется в большой, теплой и слабой — и выходит со стрельбища.

Вне стандартных занятий он больше туда не возвращается.

*

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые выходит на спарринг против инструктора. Раньше он дрался, конечно, процесс обучения рукопашному бою невозможен без практики, но это всегда были другие клоны, «двойки», реже — «тройки» и «пятерки». Он побеждал в девяносто трех процентах случаев, оставшиеся семь сводил вничью, но если оценивать битвы по ущербу, нанесенному противнику, Двадцать Четвертый выигрывал всегда.

До этого раза.

Инструктор двигается медленно, словно бы с ленцой, но Двадцать Четвертый не может подловить его, не может ударить; все касания приходятся вскользь, не причиняют вреда, не изматывают. Инструктор играет с ним — приходит понимание на двенадцатой минуте боя, когда потом, льющимся с Двадцать Четвертого, кажется, можно вымыть весь тренировочный зал.

— Преподаю урок, — возражает инструктор, верно расшифровавший его злой и усталый взгляд. — Нельзя недооценивать соперника.

Кулак прилетает Двадцать Четвертому в солнечное сплетение.

— Нельзя считать, что научился всему.

Рывок — и инструктор перебрасывает Двадцать Четвертого через себя, укладывая спиной на маты.

— Нельзя оттачивать мастерство на тех, кто слабей.

Он подает Двадцать Четвертому руку, помогая подняться.

— С завтрашнего дня переходишь в отдельную группу. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.

— Да, сэр, — отвечает Двадцать Четвертый, потому что это единственное, что он может ответить.

В группе их десять. Три «единицы», «пятерка», «тройка», трое «девяток», он сам и еще «семерка», светловолосый и задиристый. Двадцать Четвертый готов поспорить — тот самый, которому было легко попадать по мишени. Эта мысль сидит в нем, как заноза, и он несколько раз собирается спросить, но не может придумать, как именно, какие слова сказать, так что просто старается держаться подальше.

«Семерка» — Шестьдесят Седьмой — сохраняет свою легкость до сих пор, и Двадцать Четвертый сказал бы, что его это пугает, но новый инструктор, который называет себя не по номеру, а по имени, Альфой, учит их не бояться.

Он не боится. Он выкидывает Шестьдесят Седьмого из головы; это несложно, когда сегодня ты дерешься с Пятьдесят Вторым и Тринадцатым, а завтра с Ноль Четвертым, Тридцать Восьмым и Девятнадцатым одновременно. Двадцать Четвертый едва находит в себе силы добраться до спальной капсулы, думая, что он бракованный, что это его предел, но потом Альфа добавляет к рукопашной тактическую подготовку и долгие, нудные лекции по стратегии, и Двадцать Четвертый понимает: предела нет.

— Предела нет, — эти же слова говорит ему Шестьдесят Седьмой, подсаживаясь однажды в столовой так просто, словно они выросли в одном отряде. — Наверняка это второй девиз Альфы.

— А первый какой? — спрашивает Двадцать Четвертый машинально, одним глотком ополовинивая кружку с едва теплым и очень сладким кафом. Невкусно, он ненавидит сладкое, но глюкоза необходима, без нее Двадцать Четвертый не продержится, а стимуляторы Альфа запретил.

— Ну как, — разводит руками Шестьдесят Седьмой. — Изобретательно и профессионально отравляю жизнь кадетам с... Сколько он тут инструктором?

— Пару циклов точно, — отвечает Двадцать Четвертый и, не удержавшись, все-таки улыбается. — Он же из лучших побуждений.

— Отравляет? — выгибает бровь Шестьдесят Седьмой. — Спасибо, Два-Четыре, я-то думал, почему у него так хорошо получается. А это все потому, что из лучших побуждений.

Двадцать Четвертый смотрит на него — и смеется в голос.

Ничего не меняется.

Меняется все.

В их поединках с Шестьдесят Седьмым счет равный. Двадцать Четвертый не помнит точную цифру, да ему и не нужно, он — и, кажется, все вокруг — знают, что Двадцать Четвертый с Шестьдесят Седьмым побеждают друг друга по очереди. По-настоящему, без поддавков, потому что сумасшедших, способных поддаться другому на глазах у Альфы, на Камино нет. Альфа смотрит на их спарринги раз, другой, третий, а однажды ставит вместе против Девятнадцатого и Ноль Четвертого — самых сильных бойцов на курсе.

Двадцать Четвертый не знает, выиграют они или проиграют, но стоя плечом к плечу с напружиненным, готовым в любую секунду сорваться с места, безумно улыбающимся Шестьдесят Седьмым, он чувствует, что улыбается тоже. А еще — что ему наконец-то легко.

*

Он не летит на Джеонозис.

Это нелепо, глупо и странно, он лучший в их группе, ладно, один из лучших — кое-в-чем Шестьдесят Седьмой превосходит его, — зато он не завалил ни одного теста и за последний цикл не получил ни одного дисциплинарного взыскания. А когда вы работаете в паре с «самым недисциплинированным бантовым сыном за всю историю этого места», как говорит Альфа, тыча пальцем в глядящего себе под ноги Шестьдесят Седьмого, это чего-то да стоит.

Тем не менее, Шестьдесят Седьмой летит на Джеонозис, а Двадцать Четвертый — нет. И теперь он стоит возле шлюза, ведущего на посадочную площадку, выделяясь ярким пятном красного тренировочного костюма на фоне сияющих, только-только с конвейера, белых доспехов, в которые одеты остальные, и чувствует одновременно обиду, беспокойство и зависть.

— Прихвачу для тебя сувенир, — хлопает его по плечу Шестьдесят Седьмой; прикосновение непривычное, тяжелое. Наверное, думает Двадцать Четвертый, это из-за наручей и пластин брони на перчатках. Он заставляет себя стоять прямо, смотреть — прямо и улыбаться.

И игнорировать тревогу, мелькающую в глазах Шестьдесят Седьмого.

— Давай камень ему припрем, — смеется рядом Пятьдесят Второй. — Ноль Четвертый почитал на инструктаже, там много этих... Архитектурных ценностей, во!

— Знаешь, Пятерочка, — доверительно улыбается Шестьдесят Седьмой, — чужих архитектурных ценностей нам не надо, у нас тут своя есть. Самый настоящий камень.

Попытка Пятьдесят Второго огрызнуться тонет в громком хохоте.

— Договоришься когда-нибудь, — говорит Двадцать Четвертый, и Шестьдесят Седьмой кивает, показывая, что услышал.

— Договорюсь. До командирского чина, а, Два-Четыре, как тебе план? Вместе с тобой, конечно, тебе повышение, мне повышение, всем медали. Или что там дают эти ребята из Республики.

— Эти, как ты выражаешься, ребята из Республики, для начала дают повоевать, и ты бы знал об этом в подробностях, если бы внимательно слушал Альфу.

— Зачем? — искренне удивляется Шестьдесят Седьмой. — Для этого ты есть.

Самое страшное, думает Двадцать Четвертый, что он одновременно шутит и не шутит.

— Тебе так и не сказали, почему?

Шестьдесят Седьмой не договаривает, но ему и не нужно: Двадцать Четвертый понимает, что он имеет в виду.

— Специальный учебный курс, — Двадцать Четвертый пожимает плечами. — Не с Альфой, с этими, — он кивает куда-то вверх, обозначая каминоанцев. — Какой-то там эксперимент.

— Расскажи потом, как все будет.

— Конечно, — соглашается Двадцать Четвертый. — И ты мне. И, Шесть-Семь...

Тот вскидывает на него серьезный, внимательный взгляд.

— Постарайся не испортить эти доспехи какой-нибудь неаккуратной дырой от выстрела. Ты в них почти похож на нормального солдата.

Шестьдесят Седьмой кривит губы в усмешке, а потом снова хлопает Двадцать Четвертого по плечу и идет на посадку.

Двадцать Четвертый остается один.

*

Эксперимент, надо полагать, заключается в том, чтобы Двадцать Четвертый умер со скуки. Он делает то же, что и обычно, — ест, упражняется в стрельбе, тактике и стратегии, отрабатывает элементы рукопашной, читает, летает в симуляторе, оказываясь за штурвалом то шаттла, то истребителя, смотрит обучающие голофильмы про историю Республики. Разница лишь в том, что теперь рядом с ним нет ни Альфы, ни парней из группы. Нет вообще никого, если быть точным — в крыло, где они занимаются и живут, никто не заходит.

На Двадцать Четвертого, сызмальства привыкшего быть среди своих братьев, тишина и пустота действуют угнетающе. Он спрашивает про эксперимент раз в сутки, глядя в глазок центральной камеры в тренировочном зале, и получает в ответ равнодушно-механическое: «КК-2224, статус — эксперимент, все показатели в норме. Продолжайте в штатном режиме. Вам требуются дополнительные инструкции?»

Дополнительных инструкций Двадцать Четвертому не требуется, и он продолжает, продолжает и продолжает, гадая, как там Шестьдесят Седьмой и остальные, и на что похож Джеонозис, и получится ли когда-нибудь избавиться от противного, словно бы липкого чувства стыда за то, что они все полетели, а он — остался.

На шестой день его вызывают в лабораторию, и Двадцать Четвертый идет туда едва ли не с радостью — наконец-то хоть что-то изменилось, наконец-то он будет полезен. Но двое каминоанцев, одинаковых (и одинаково равнодушных) только смотрят на него, пока маленький медицинский дроид суетится рядом, беря кровь и ткани на анализ. Он помнит, как автошприц касается его кожи, а затем не помнит ничего — и просыпается в собственной капсуле. Цифры на хроно Двадцать Четвертый проверяет дважды: получается, что он потерял сознание на шестнадцать часов, и теперь не может сообразить, где был и что делал.

Он пытается попасть в лабораторию снова, но голос, начисто лишенный всяких эмоций, сообщает ему: «КК-2224, статус — эксперимент, все показатели в норме. Продолжайте в штатном режиме». Про дополнительные инструкции на этот раз молчит, и Двадцать Четвертому не остается ничего больше, кроме как следовать указаниям.

Завтрак, тренировка, информаторий, обед, информаторий, стрельбище. По нечетным дням стрельбище меняется на полигон для флэш-тренировок. Приятное разнообразие, думает Двадцать Четвертый, собирая в контейнер куски уничтоженных дроидов. От контейнера мысли перекидываются к Девяносто Девятому, и Двадцать Четвертый рад подумать о нем.

Он рад подумать о чем угодно, если это хоть ненадолго отвлечет его от воспоминаний о собственных снах.

Снах, появившихся после лаборатории.

Снах странных, неправильных.

Снах, в которых незнакомый, совсем не механический голос говорит:

— Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы.

Снова, и снова, и снова.

Двадцать Четвертому не нравятся эти сны, и он думает, что нужно будет обязательно поговорить о них с Шестьдесят Седьмым, когда тот вернется. Неплохо бы спросить и остальных, но на это он пока не может решиться, а Шестьдесят Седьмой...

Шестьдесят Седьмому он верит, как себе. Больше, чем себе, думает Двадцать Четвертый и хрипло смеется: еще немного, и он начнет говорить клишированными фразами из героического эпоса времен Старой Республики, который загрузил в датапад накануне.

«КК-2224, пройдите в лабораторию, — звучит с потолка, когда стихает его смех. — КК-2224, пройдите в лабораторию».

Двадцать Четвертый поднимается и идет.

Он знает: это то, что нужно сделать.

Знает: ничего больше не остается.

*

Теперь его зовут Коди, и к этому тяжело привыкнуть. Он называет Пятьдесят Второго Блаем, а Ноль Четвертого Гри, но постоянно сбивается на ставшее, оказывается, давным-давно родным «Шесть-Семь», обращаясь к Рексу, и все еще иногда думает о себе как о Двадцать Четвертом.

Это пройдет. Двадцать Че... Коди знает наверняка, это пройдет, имя перестанет казаться таким новым, чужим, слишком большим для него и слишком значительным, оно станет тем, чем является на самом деле — двумя слогами, четырьмя буквами.

— Ко-ди, — произносит он едва слышно. — Коди.

Ему нравится, как это звучит.

*

— Коди, значит, — слышит он, очнувшись. — С личным номером два-два-два-четыре. Странное имя для солдата.

Лицо На’и, острое, тонкое, появляется перед ним, воплощаясь из зыбкого дрожащего марева, скрадывающего все вокруг, мешающего видеть.

— Впрочем, ты странный солдат, — Коди видит, как губы На’и шевелятся, но ему кажется, будто голос раздается прямо в его голове, изнутри, бьется о стенки черепа, загорается болью в висках. — Не такой, как остальные. Вас создали одинаково, вас растили одинаково, на убой, прямо как сестрица Талзин — своих забраков, но вы все показываете мне разное.

Остальные. Остальные. Коди цепляется за это слово, старательно думает только о нем. Остальные — значит, они живы? Значит, они все здесь? Молчать больше нет смысла, На’и, ведьма, больше не держит у его губ дымящуюся чашу, да ей, кажется, она и не нужна; На’и, ведьма, уже в его голове, и Коди не знает — пока не знает, — как выгнать ее оттуда.

Он разлепляет пересохшие губы и говорит, тихо и хрипло:

— Что с моими людьми?

На’и смеется.

— Настоящий командир, в первую очередь спрашиваешь не о себе. Какая тебе разница, — ее рот кривится, когда она произносит его имя, — Коди?

— Что, — повторяет он, облизывается: ужасно хочется пить, — что с моими людьми?

— Они живы, — лицо На’и отдаляется, теряет четкость, снова становится маревом, из которого и появилось, — но они больше не твои.

В следующее мгновение Коди словно взмывает к потолку. Марево рассеивается, и он смотрит на пещеру — большую, круглую — сверху вниз. Четверо из его отряда, Сильвер, Вэйв, Ньюли и Доджер, стоят на коленях перед высеченным в скале каменным идолом — той же женщиной, что Коди видел в деревне. Или, думает он, не той же, но очень похожей. Символ в деревне не нравился ему, но не казался зловещим. А от этой фигуры, от воздетых в жесте, исполненном силы, рук веет чем-то темным и страшным, чем-то, чему Коди не может дать названия.

Он пытается позвать парней, повторяет их имена, но в тишине пещеры не раздается ни звука.

— Тебе мало, Ко-ди? — шепчет На’и в его голове. — Ты еще не понял?

Не понял чего, хочет спросить он, но тут Сильвер, Вэйв, Ньюли и Доджер поднимаются на ноги и, как по команде, смотрят вверх, прямо в ту точку, откуда Коди наблюдает за ними.

В их глазах клубится красный ведьмин туман.

*

Коди и не надеется, что их с Рексом распределят в один батальон. Не надеется, но верит до последнего, и понимает это только когда слышит, что он отправляется в двести двенадцатый, а Рекс — в пятьсот первый. Он хмурится на мгновение, на какую-то долю секунды, но Альфа все равно замечает и после окончания инструктажа кивает ему:

— Задержись.

Рексу, привычно и знакомо маячащему рядом, он приказывает идти отсюда и заняться, наконец, чем-нибудь полезным. Бластеры, например, почистить. Рекс отдает честь и выходит, но Коди не сомневается, что в оружейную он не пойдет, будет ждать его за дверью и не отстанет, пока Коди не расскажет в подробностях, чего хотел от него Альфа.

Не улыбаться, думая об этом, очень сложно. Но Коди справляется.

— Недоволен распределением, кадет?

Формально он уже даже не рядовой; всей группе, включая Коди, присвоены сержантские звания, но Альфу, разумеется, это не волнует. Кадет — обращение точное, безошибочно попадающее в цель, потому что именно так Коди себя и чувствует. Кадетом, не понимающим толком ничего.

Наверное, то, что его признали одним из лучших в выпуске, все-таки системная ошибка.

Коди ловит изучающий взгляд Альфы и понимает, что молчание слишком затянулось.

— Никак нет, сэр.

— То есть, доволен? — поднимает бровь Альфа.

— Готов служить Республике в любом месте и в любом качестве, сэр!

Альфа стоит перед ним, даже сейчас одетый в доспехи, держащий шлем на сгибе локтя, и спокойно, тяжело, веско роняет слово за словом.

— Плохой ответ. Плохой уход от ответа. Но именно это ты и будешь делать, парень, служить в любом месте и в любом качестве, и служить хорошо, потому что именно этому я тебя учил.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты сработаешься с Кеноби, — продолжает, внезапно меняя тему разговора, Альфа, и в его тоне впервые мелькает что-то, похожее на теплоту. — Двести двенадцатому повезло с генералом. Куда больше, чем пятьсот первому.

Он закатывает глаза, и эта гримаса выглядит такой очевидно намеренной, такой неестественной, что Коди оказывается окончательно сбит с толку, не понимая, чего Альфа от него хочет и зачем вообще об этом говорит.

— Скайуокер, конечно, хорош в бою. Наверное, он один из лучших, но давать ему собственный батальон... Впрочем, — Альфа ухмыляется, — они с Рексом отлично поладят.

Возможно, он тихо произносит следом что-то, подозрительно похожее на «одинаково ненормальные». А возможно, Коди это только кажется. В любом случае, он предпочитает сделать вид, что ничего не услышал.

— И еще кое-что, — Альфа становится серьезным враз, вмиг, и Коди это совершенно не нравится. — Вы показывали лучшие результаты при работе в группах, но вас готовили — я готовил — к несению самостоятельной службы. Тебе лучше понять это сейчас, парень. Рядом с тобой всегда будут братья, но война — это место, где ты один. Все, свободен. И постарайся не сдохнуть там в первый же день, кадет.

— Есть, сэр, — машинально отвечает Коди, оборачивается и идет к выходу. В голове крутится одна-единственная, нелепая, детская мысль: «Один я не хочу».

*

— Вот значит как, — слышит Коди торжествующий голос На’и, и ему становится по-настоящему страшно, хотя он не понимает, от чего. Он пытается открыть глаза. Не выходит, тело совсем не слушается. Кажется, даже дыханием Коди управляет что-то извне; он ощущает эту инородность, неправильность, ощущает себя не-собой, но не может ничего с этим сделать.

— Кое-что все-таки можешь, — отвечает его мыслям На’и. — Кое-что можешь.

Красное марево, рождающееся от звуков ее голоса внутри головы, заполняет Коди, захватывает целиком. И прежде, чем мысли исчезают, смытые вызванными На’и воспоминаниями, он успевает подумать, что в следующий раз для него самого здесь просто не останется места.

*

Первый бой ничем не отличается от флэш-тренировок, на которых их заставляли отрабатывать тактику захвата укреплений противника. По крайней мере, так Коди кажется в течение десяти растянувшихся в маленькую бесконечность минут, а потом солдат рядом с ним падает, хватаясь за простреленное плечо.

Коди бросается на землю. Дройдека, выкатившаяся из-за крутого поворота дороги прямо перед ними, уже развернула энергощит, и теперь поливает небольшой отряд из спаренных бластеров. Парни падают, как подкошенные, пытаются слиться с дорогой — деваться больше некуда, в узком ущелье, по которому они обходят лагерь сепаратистов, чтобы атаковать с тыла, нет ни единого укрытия.

ЭМИ-граната оказывается в руке словно сама собой. Коди не помнит, как достал ее и активировал; в память врезается только то, насколько медленно шар с электромагнитным зарядом катится по земле и все-таки проникает под купол энергополя. Мгновение — и уже неопасную дройдеку расстреливают из всех бластеров разом.

— Прекратить огонь, — командует Коди. — Все целы?

Члены отряда переглядываются, поднимаясь на ноги, рапортуют вразнобой: «Да, сэр», «Вроде бы, сэр», — и Коди облегченно выдыхает. Повезло. Ни одного убитого.

— Смотря что понимать под «целы», серж, — смеется, неловко садясь, тот самый солдат, в наплечнике которого зияет круглая дыра.

— Кроме тебя, — Коди опускается рядом с ним, стягивает перчатки. — Зик, Церв, Джой, присмотрите за дорогой, хватит с нас сюрпризов. Медик в другом отряде, — предупреждает он. — У нас две минуты на обработку. Готов?

— Хоть бы номер сначала спросил, сержант, чего ты так сразу.

Солдат, ни имени, ни номера которого Коди действительно не знает, потому что его приписали к группе перед самым вылетом на задание, чем-то неуловимо напоминает Рекса. Может быть, манерой вести себя по-идиотски в любой ситуации, думает Коди. Да, наверняка.

— Две минуты, — повторяет он, отцепляя поврежденную пластину, — успеешь представиться.

— Ай, — вместо этого говорит солдат, когда Коди вкалывает одно за другим обезболивающее и стимулятор. — Ай.

— Странный номер.

— Да ты шутник, серж. Ай!

Антисептический порошок, бакта-пластырь, зафиксировать, готово.

Оказывать первую помощь Коди совсем не нравится. В учебке было по-другому. В учебке все было по-другому, обрывает он себя, и хватит об этом.

— Жить будешь, — он подает солдату руку, помогая подняться. Тот хватается за его предплечье левой, держится крепко и на ноги вроде бы встает без проблем.

— Клон-солдат пять-пять-семь-шесть-три-девять, — представляется он наконец. — Но ты, серж, зови меня Грегор.

Коди смотрит на него оценивающе. Стимуляторы стимуляторами, и взгляд у Грегора вроде бы ясный, но раненый боец в любом случае ослабляет и замедляет отряд. Коди должен удостовериться.

— Темп выдержишь, Грегор? Надо спешить.

*

— Знаешь, — говорит он Рексу через восемьдесят стандарт-дней, сидя бок о бок с ним на узкой койке корусантской казармы, — он ответил тогда по форме, стандартное «так точно, сэр», но это было такое «так точно», что я практически ощутил, как меня послали отсюда и до самой Камино. Пешком.

Рекс хохочет, сложившись вдвое, а потом хлопает Коди по плечу, знакомо и привычно; Коди только теперь понимает, насколько ему этого не хватало. Насколько ему вообще не хватало Рекса.

Немедленно всплывающие в голове слова Альфы кажутся абсолютно, напрочь неправильными. Война — это не про одного, думает Коди. Война — это совсем наоборот.

— Мне нравится этот парень, — произносит Рекс наконец. — Ты должен нас познакомить.

— Я даже не сомневался. Уверен, в двести двенадцатый его записали по ошибке, в вашем, — Коди специально выдерживает паузу, — пятьсот первом таких очень ценят.

— Таких оригинальных, ты хочешь сказать?

— Таких с отсутствующим инстинктом самосохранения.

— Зато с нами не скучно, — пожимает плечами Рекс.

Это уж точно, думает Коди. С Рексом ему не было скучно вообще никогда, тот умел превратить в приключение даже зубрежку самого подробного в галактике справочника по обычаям различных рас, одна обложка которого навевала глухую тоску. Коди не сомневается, что Рекс до сих пор не растерял своих способностей и может внести живительное разнообразие в общение со штабом, интендантской службой и прочей бюрократией, которая за недолгое время, проведенное на войне, успела страшно ему надоесть. Грегор в этом тоже неплох и тоже не позволяет Коди заскучать, но по-другому; он вообще — другой, хотя общего у них с Рексом действительно немало.

Коди может только гадать, когда же он перестанет сравнивать. И перестанет ли вообще.

— Завтра репетиция парада, — невпопад говорит Коди просто чтобы отвлечься от собственных мыслей. — Там на него и посмотришь.

Рекс кривится, и Коди отлично понимает, почему. Парад в день Республики кажется плохой затеей всем солдатам, и, насколько он знает, генералы-джедаи от идеи тоже не в восторге, но Сенат считает, что людям нужен праздник, а еще нужно увидеть армию клонов. Не в голографических роликах, крутящихся в новостях, а лично. Своими глазами. Политики решили, что так граждане Республики проникнутся идеей войны. Коди читал об этом в заметке какого-то журналиста, но так и не смог, да и до сих пор не может поверить, что кто-то действительно так думает.

Проникнуться идеей войны. Бред пьяной банты.

Восьмидесяти стандарт-дней, прошедших между первым боем и высадкой на Корусанте, хватает Коди сполна. Он понимает необходимость войны, он ненавидит сепаратистов — точнее, их орудия, идущие ровными рядами железки, которые только и знают, что повторять механическое: «Понял. Понял», — да стрелять до тех пор, пока встречный выстрел одного из клонов не разнесет дроида на куски. Он понимает необходимость войны, он умеет воевать — действительно умеет, Альфа и остальные инструкторы постарались на славу, — но уместить в голове, как можно проникнуться идеей продолжения боевых действий, у Коди не получается. Жители планет и спутников, где он успел побывать, хотят мира: все, независимо от расы, уровня развития и общественного уклада. Смешные пушистые полузвери с разумными, добрыми глазами, изъясняющиеся чем-то отдаленно напоминающим мяуканье (слушать, как протокольный дроид подражает им, было и правда забавно), красивые и сильные тогруты, позволившие им высадиться, но хотевшие, чтобы армия Республики поскорей убралась с их планеты, люди на маленьких, плохо приспособленных для жизни лунах, — все они мечтают о мире и о том, чтобы боевые действия их не коснулись, обошли стороной. Чтобы Республика и Конфедерация Независимых Систем разбирались как угодно, но не втягивали в это народы, живущие на их территориях.

А тут — парад.

— Мы могли бы заниматься делом, — зло говорит Рекс. — Могли бы нагнать Гривуса или Дуку, или разобраться с фабриками дроидов на Джеонозисе. Ага, — кивает он в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Коди, — первая высадка ничему их не научила.

— Все пройдет быстро, — отвечает Коди, хотя согласен с каждым словом, которое произнес Рекс. — Наверное, те, кто придумал эту акцию воодушевления, разбираются в настроениях корусантцев лучше, чем мы.

— Ну да, — Рекс смотрит на него, а потом внезапно, без повода, улыбается, словно решает отставить в сторону все сложные противоречивые вопросы, и радоваться тому, что есть. — Я этих корусантцев до сих пор живьем так и не видел. То есть, кроме военных.

— Я тоже.

Честно говоря, Коди и не хочет. С клонами ему просто: отношения регламентированы, устав четок, а то, что выходит за рамки — как Рекс, например, — давно и прочно сложилось, устоялось и было принято за норму. Гражданские Коди смущают. А еще заставляют чувствовать любопытство, интерес к тому, как все устроено у них. Когда они просыпаются, что едят, куда идут, как распоряжаются свободным временем... Коди знает это — в теории. Размышления о том, что теория разительно отличается от практики, мешают концентрироваться, поэтому он пытается отсечь их, как несущественные.

Делать свое дело, повторяет Коди мысленно. Выполнять долг. Служить Республике в любом месте и в любом качестве.

Плохой ответ. Плохой уход от ответа. Но другого у него все равно нет. По крайней мере, сейчас.

*

В конце концов Коди просто запрещает себе искать новые ответы и задавать старые вопросы. Так проще. Так привычнее. Так удобнее служить Республике, а это единственное, что от него требуется.

И он отлично справляется с этим.

*

— Коммандер, значит, — Рекс не выглядит удивленным, совсем, но улыбается так счастливо, будто сам получил повышение. — Это что же выходит, у тебя теперь будет личный отсек, личный помощник и еще что-нибудь личное?

— Личный голопроектор, — улыбается Коди. — А как, ты думал, я смог тебя найти.

— Сколько преимуществ.

По голограмме идет рябь; связь с внешним миром на маленьком спутнике Рилота не слишком хорошая, песчаные бури вместе с сеповскими генераторами помех делают свое дело. Генераторы уничтожают, но медленно, слишком медленно, так что Коди надеется, что соединение продержится еще хотя бы минуту.

Он очень давно не видел Рекса. Он очень...

Стоп, говорит себе Коди. Не думать, не договаривать. Не надо. Нельзя.

Хотя бы не сейчас.

— Личных отчетов, правда, тоже прибавилось, — натянуто шутит Коди, но Рекс смеется так весело и заразительно, как будто он сказал что-то на самом деле забавное.

— Ну вот, я сразу передумал идти на повышение. А вообще... — Рекс смотрит на него, и короткая пауза кажется Коди почти бесконечной. — Поздравляю, коммандер. С тебя лучший виски в «Семьдесят девятом».

— Когда-нибудь.

— Не когда-нибудь, — наставительно поднимает палец Рекс, — а в ближайшую увольнительную. Договорились?

Как будто у меня есть варианты, думает Коди. Как будто мне нужны варианты. И отвечает:

— Договорились, капитан.

Связь пропадает, и он не успевает услышать, что говорит ему сквозь смех Рекс.

*

Лучший виски в «Семьдесят девятом» случается очень и очень нескоро.

Рекс задерживается, хотя честно — и даже извиняясь — предупреждает об этом, так что Коди сидит за стойкой и пьет. Не лучшее, что здесь есть, конечно же, обычную местную дрянь, которую наливают за счет Республики, и которую дроид-бармен упрямо называет кореллианским.

Коди никогда не был на Кореллии, но что-то подсказывает ему, что ее жители страшно оскорбились бы, узнав, какое пойло выдают за фирменный напиток, прославивший их планету. Впрочем, отвратительный вкус не мешает ему опрокидывать стакан за стаканом. «Виски» пьянит, согревает и позволяет выбросить, наконец, из головы мысли о рилотской кампании, а это, пожалуй, все, что нужно Коди прямо сейчас.

— Вот ты где.

Ну, или почти все.

Рекс опускается на соседний стул, придвигается ближе, задевая Коди локтями и бедрами, просит у бармена:

— То же самое, что и ему, — и улыбается так, словно и не было почти полугода, проведенного на войне. — Ну, здравствуй, коммандер.

— Здравствуй, — произносит Коди, вглядываясь в его неуловимо, но все-таки изменившееся лицо, — капитан.

Рекс быстро и неловко притягивает его к себе, не вставая со стула, хлопает по спине — точно как раньше, точно как Коди помнит, — а потом подхватывает принесенный барменом стакан и опустошает его одним глотком.

Кривится.

— Ты обещал мне лучший виски.

Звучит одновременно сердито и обиженно, точнее, Рекс очень старается, чтобы звучало именно так, но улыбка, мгновенное вернувшаяся на его лицо, все портит.

— Значит, будет лучший, — кивает Коди и добавляет, не понимая, зачем, ведь это и так очевидно: — Я ждал тебя.

— Я здесь, — говорит Рекс.

Возможно, не только Коди хочется проговаривать вслух очевидные вещи.

*

Они напиваются так старательно, будто сдают какой-то очень глупый и одновременно сложный экзамен. Дымный и густой вкус лучшего виски смывается химической мутью очередного стакана кореллианского, крепостью прозрачного тихаара, кисловатым элем. Коди знает, что утром будет чувствовать себя так, словно его прожевал и выплюнул ранкор, а потом сверху прошлось стадо бант, но прямо сейчас ему все равно. Он сидит рядом с Рексом, уже не возле стойки, а за незаметным угловым столиком, и смотрит, как в двух объемных бокалах белый дым от незнакомых коктейлей становится сначала синим, а потом оранжевым.

— Особый напиток, — комментирует официант, уходя, и Коди кажется, что в его механическом голосе звучит что-то, подозрительно похожее на удовольствие.

— Интересно, они могут думать? То есть, — он запинается, встречаясь глазами с внимательным взглядом Рекса, — не по программе. Сами по себе.

— Не знаю насчет всех, но дроид генерала Скайуокера точно может. В хорошие дни я думаю, что он поумнее половины нашего штаба.

— А в плохие?

— А в плохие, — Рекс двигает один из бокалов к себе, обхватывает пальцами прозрачное стекло, — я надеюсь, что умными бывают только республиканские дроиды, а сеповские все тупые. Так проще.

— Да, — соглашается Коди. — Так проще.

Они пьют и говорят. Рекс рассказывает ему о падаване Тано — «Асока, Коди, просто Асока, она отличная девчонка, почти своя», генерале Скайуокере и слишком строгом медике Киксе. «Представляешь, — смеется Рекс, — заставил меня как-то пролежать целых два дня». После чего, хочет спросить Коди, что с тобой было? Хочет — но не решается, потому что Рекс замолкает, резко и неожиданно, а потом произносит:

— Мне часто снится Тет.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает Коди.

И это правда. Внутренний двор монастыря на вершине горы снится ему почти каждую ночь. Снится, что каменные плиты скользят от пролитой крови, что тела в белых доспехах перерублены пополам световыми мечами Асажж Вентресс. Что синие глаза джейга на шлеме скрыты под слоем жирной черной сажи.

Снится, что Коди не успел, Вентресс вырезала всех, кого обнаружила, и Рекса — первым из них.

— Дерьмово, — Рекс касается его руки. — А говорили, кошмаров не будет.

— Что бы они понимали, — Коди пожимает плечами, все еще чувствуя легкое и теплое прикосновение пальцев Рекса к запястью. — Даже у кадетов бывают. Я удивлюсь, если их у кого-нибудь нет.

— Все от войны, — Рекс залпом допивает коктейль, успевший стать зеленым.

— Мы от войны.

Коди не хочется спорить об этом. И говорить тоже. Не сейчас, не здесь и уж точно не с Рексом. А лучше — вообще ни с кем, потому что мысли о войне и о мире приводят только к тому, что кошмары становятся интенсивней и чаще, и в них звучит страшный, равнодушно-механический голос, твердящий раз за разом только одно.

Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы. Хорошие солдаты выполняют приказы. Хорошие солдаты...

— Хватит, — говорит Коди, не зная толком, кому: Рексу или себе. — Поехали, надо поспать.

— Надо, — тут же поднимается Рекс и протягивает ему руку, чтобы помочь встать. — Это ты верно подметил.

В аэротакси, везущем их обратно в казармы, оба молчат.

*

Личный голопроектор остается таким очень и очень недолго.

— Зачем он вам? — спрашивает Коди.

Ваксер и Бойл, его лучшие разведчики, переглядываются друг с другом, будто решая, стоит говорить или нет, а потом Бойл осторожно интересуется:

— Помните Рилот, коммандер?

Коди помнит. Удачная высадка, не самое удачное все остальное. При захвате позиций сепаратистов были потери среди гражданского населения, так он написал потом в отчете; убитые и раненые клоны шли отдельной строкой, гражданских никто не считал. Никто — кроме их самих. Тяжелый, злой взгляд Чама Синдуллы Коди забудет еще нескоро.

Он кивает, понимая, что Ваксер с Бойлом ждут от него ответа.

— Помню.

— Там была малышка из местных, Нума. Мы нашли ее, когда вы отправили нас на разведку, сэр. Она пряталась в доме, и в итоге очень нам всем помогла.

Точно. Девочка-тви’лека с пронзительным тонким голосом и потрепанной игрушкой, зажатой в руке. Кажется, ее родители были в той группе, которую согнали в центр города сепы.

Коди улыбается. Нума понравилась ему, она была смелой, забавной и еще все время называла Ваксера и Бойла каким-то словом, простым, звучным, означавшим «брат».

— Не хотела вас отпускать, — говорит он негромко.

— Именно! — откровенная радость на лице Ваксера выглядит непривычно. Коди, наверное, впервые видит его таким. — Стояла, вцепившись в ноги, даром что маленькая, а хватка — ух, крепкая, и повторяла свое «нерра, нерра».

Нерра. Вот оно, это слово, нерра — брат на языке тви’леков. Коди пытается сообразить, рассказывал ли про Нуму Рексу. Кажется, не успел, и это точно надо исправить. Он не сомневается, что история про храбрую малышку, разом подружившуюся с Ваксером, Бойлом и еще доброй половиной двести двенадцатого, придется Рексу по вкусу.

— Это не объясняет, зачем вы пришли.

— Мы пообещали ей, что будем выходить на связь, когда сможем, — произносит Бойл, уткнувшись взглядом в пол, — вот только пока получается не очень.

— Мы давно не были в увольнительной, а проекторы на крейсере и в лагерях используются только для нужд армии, — продолжает Ваксер. — Никаких возражений, сэр, правила есть правила.

Коди прячет улыбку. Если бы парни на самом деле считали, что правила есть правила, они бы никогда не появились в его отсеке и точно ни о чем не стали бы просить.

— Верно. Но?

— Но малышка волнуется, когда мы пропадаем надолго.

Бойл открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще. Коди поднимает руку, останавливая его:

— Не надо меня убеждать.

— Простите, сэр, — произносят Ваксер и Бойл в один голос.

— Вы не поняли, — Коди поднимается из-за крошечного стола, протягивая им голопроектор. — Держите. Но возвращать его придется после каждого сеанса связи.

Ваксер и Бойл смотрят на него, затем друг на друга, сияя одинаковыми улыбками.

— Спасибо, сэр! — салютует Ваксер, а Бойл добавляет: — Не хотите поздороваться с ней? Нума обрадуется, правда.

Неожиданно для самого себя Коди хочет.

Соединение устанавливается долго, прерывается несколько раз, а когда в конце концов все получается, изображение плохое, нечеткое, идет уже привычными помехами. Ваксер ругается сквозь зубы, а Бойл, волнующийся, как кажется Коди, не меньше, пытается его успокоить и кладет руку на плечо. В конце концов, голограмма Нумы появляется перед ними: она стоит, прижимая к себе игрушку, и сосредоточенно машет рукой, видимо, в камеру проектора.

— Нерра, — радуется она, перестает махать и, шагнув ближе, тычет пальцем в голограмму. — Нерра и... — Нума озадаченно хмурит лоб, потом фыркает и звонко говорит. — Нерра!

— Трое нерра, — кивает Бойл, — все правильно.

— Ты молодец, — соглашается Ваксер. — Здравствуй, Нума.

Коди повторяет:

— Здравствуй.

Он сидит еще немного и слушает, как Нума бодро лопочет на смеси твилекского и общегалактического, а Ваксер с Бойлом, похоже, все отлично понимая, умудряются ей отвечать. Через несколько минут Коди выходит. Присутствовать при их разговоре приятно, но он отлично осознает, что сейчас в собственном отсеке он совершенно лишний.

Переборка закрывается за ним с тихим шипением. Коди идет на мостик — там всегда найдутся какие-нибудь дела — и думает, где взять еще один голопроектор. Пожалуй, Ваксеру с Бойлом он нужен не меньше, чем ему.

*

— Они заботятся о Нуме как о дочери. Или сестре, — говорит он Рексу во время их следующей встречи. Они снова сидят в «Семьдесят девятом», но на этот раз почти не пьют. Для виски точно не время, так что Коди с Рексом неспешно тянут все такой же кислый, как и прежде, поднимающийся шапкой белой пены над бокалами эль.

Завтра начинается их совместная инспекционная поездка. С одной стороны, Коди рад этому — шанс поработать вместе выпадает нечасто. А с другой, он бы предпочел потратить пятнадцать стандарт-суток своего времени на что-нибудь более полезное, чем осмотр станций, находящихся на самых дальних рубежах галактики. Особенно когда двести двенадцатый батальон в полном составе начинает осаду очередного очень важного и очень засекреченного стратегического объекта на одной из лун Лотала, у которой даже названия нет, только регистрационный номер.

— О сестре, — задумчиво повторяет его слова Рекс. — Пытаюсь представить себе, как это, и не могу. Впрочем, с дочерью все еще хуже.

— Ваксер и Бойл совсем другие, когда разговаривают с ней. Такие же, но... — Коди машет рукой, понимая, что все равно не сможет объяснить. — Я не представлял, что они могут так.

Они действительно другие, спокойные и веселые; Коди думает, что «беззаботные» — хорошее слово, чтобы описать поведение Ваксера с Бойлом, но сразу же отметает его. На самом деле, беззаботные — это не про них, и безрассудные теперь тоже. Они по-прежнему остаются лучшими разведчиками в двести двенадцатом, да и во всей третьей системной армии, пожалуй. Но Коди бы плохим коммандером, если бы не заметил, что изменения коснулись не только коротких, хотя и частых, переговоров с Нумой. Даже в бою Ваксер с Бойлом ведут себя иначе. Не хуже, нет, напротив, они действуют еще эффективней, чем раньше, но словно с оглядкой.

Словно им есть, что терять и куда возвращаться.

Впрочем, думает Коди, в каком-то смысле это правда. Есть что. Есть куда.

Есть к кому.

— Я понял, — неожиданно и очень серьезно говорит Рекс, когда Коди с мягким стуком ставит на стол опустевший стакан.

— Понял?

— Про Ваксера с Бойлом. Такие же, но другие — это ты хорошо сказал. Правильно.

Рекс замолкает, а Коди не решается уточнить, что он имеет в виду и что именно понял. Может быть, он тоже думает о мире и о том, что будет, когда — если! — кончится война. Мир и Рекс в представлении Коди не сочетаются категорически, но он достаточно трезв и самокритичен, чтобы понимать: дело не в Рексе, не в его сути, а в отсутствии у Коди воображения.

Когда-нибудь, обещает себе Коди, я у него спрошу. Про мир. Про то, что он хочет делать после войны. Про то, чего он вообще хочет.

Когда-нибудь.

*

Медали в его руке кажутся слишком маленькими, слишком незначительными. Зачем они, думает Коди, их нельзя носить постоянно, они глупо выглядят на гладких — нет, уже не гладких, уже покрытых следами выстрелов и царапинами от осколков — белых нагрудниках.

Они не нужны.

Он смотрит на Рекса. Тот отвечает ему тяжелым понимающим взглядом. Коди не сомневается, Рекс тоже не в восторге: и от медалей, и от всей этой показной, нелепой церемонии награждения.

— Надеюсь, — шепчет Коди, едва разжимая губы, — их это порадует.

— Сомневаюсь, — так же тихо отвечает Рекс.

Он оказывается прав.

Файвз и Эхо держатся прямо, стоят, расправив плечи, громко благодарят и энергично отдают честь. Коди не обращает на это внимания, Коди знает: это все ерунда, нормы, обычаи, это все потому, что так принято, так надо, так положено.

Кем положено, задает он ненужный, опасный вопрос, почему?

Резко и остро колет в правом виске.

В глазах у Файвза и Эхо — огромное непонимание и усталость, и еще боль; они все время оглядываются, будто ждут, что Хэви, Катап и Дроидбэйт вместе с О’Найнером появятся откуда-нибудь, встанут позади них, дотянутся, похлопают по плечу. Будто скажут: «Эй, парни, а как же мы? Где наши медали?»

Коди с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не объяснить: никто не появится, не хлопнет, не скажет. Мертвые не возвращаются, никогда, и нужно просто оставить их позади.

Коди с трудом сдерживается, но рядом, близко-близко, то и дело задевая краем камы его доспехи, стоит Рекс, и это помогает не натворить глупостей.

— Я написал Альфе, — слышит Коди, и это имя словно возвращает его в реальность.

— Что?

— Я написал Альфе, — спокойно повторяет Рекс. — Эхо с Файвзом пройдут подготовку по программе ЭРК-ов, я попросил Альфу, чтобы он взял их к себе, если будет возможность.

— А зная его, — Коди чуть приподнимает уголки губ, обозначая улыбку, — она будет.

— Да. Он приглядит за ними и всему научит. Так же, как нас. Или лучше.

Файвз и Эхо, то и дело тянущиеся поправить медали, которые и без того отлично держатся, подходят к ним.

— Нам сказали, что нас ждет еще полтора месяца подготовки, — начинает Эхо.

А Файвз заканчивает (совсем не так, как они договаривались, понимает Коди, глядя на округлившиеся от удивления глаза Эхо и выражение отчаянной решимости на лице Файвза):

— Мы же будем служить вместе, верно?

Вопрос адресован ему, но Коди только указывает на Рекса кивком головы:

— Вашим устройством занимается вот он.

— Сэр?

Эхо толкает Файвза локтем в бок, стараясь при этом выглядеть максимально невозмутимо.

— Что? — оборачивается к нему Файвз.

— Не калечь товарища, — смеется Рекс искусственным, неправильным смехом, который Коди совершенно не нравится. — Подготовку вы пройдете вместе, вопрос о службе решится по результатам финального испытания.

— Но это возможно? — забыв о смущении, интересуется Эхо.

— Возможно. Был бы я одним инструктором с Камино, я бы сказал, что вас будут готовить к несению самостоятельной службы. Что надо привыкнуть быть одному, несмотря на то, что вы постоянно находитесь в окружении братьев. Ну и еще какую-нибудь ерунду. Но я, к счастью, не этот инструктор. — Рекс подмигивает Коди, и тот невольно улыбается в ответ, слишком уж несерьезно, по-хулигански это выглядит. — Поэтому скажу, что вам надо держаться вместе. Вдвоем легче. Всегда. Поняли, парни?

Слитное, громкое: «Так точно, сэр!» — на этот раз звучит действительно бодро.

*

Тело Девяносто Девятого такое легкое, словно весит меньше, чем доспехи, которые Коди таскает на себе каждый день, в которые он почти врос — не в буквальном смысле, конечно, но какая разница.

Дурацкое сравнение все крутится и крутится в голове, пока Коди несет Девяносто Девятого по коридорам Типоки. Он сухой и изломанный, он завернут в простую белую ткань.

Он мертв.

На Камино нет могил и памятников, на Камино не хоронят погибших. То есть, поправляет себя Коди, на Камино не хоронят погибших клонов. Что случается с каминоанцами, он понятия не имеет. Честно говоря, ему все равно.

На Камино нет могил и памятников, но для клонов их нет и во всей Республике. Они научились обходиться без этого, они умеют помнить — просто помнить, не цепляясь за места и даты. Отряд, личный номер, имя: вот и все, что требуется.

Имя из этого самое важное.

Девяносто Девятый — имя и номер одновременно. Коди хотел бы, чтобы они отличались, хотел бы, чтобы Девяносто Девятого на самом деле как-то звали, чтобы у него был свой отряд. Он заслуживал этого. Заслуживает.

Заслужил.

Рекс, Файвз и Эхо молча идут рядом с Коди. А следом, чуть позади, шагают кадеты, маленькие защитники Камино, провожая Девяносто Девятого, который их спас.

Сколько же здесь коридоров, о которых знал только он, сколько коротких путей из корпуса в корпус, думает Коди и решает, что не хочет знать. Тайны Типоки принадлежат ее строителям, каминоанцам и Девяносто Девятому. Остальным они ни к чему.

Коди несет тело длинным путем, игнорируя лифт. Ему кажется это важным, пройти по комплексу в последний раз, будто показывая: смотри, Девяносто Девятый, мы отстояли его, мы смогли.

Ты смог.

Лестницы и коридоры заканчиваются слишком быстро.

Крематорий на нижнем уровне спешно переоборудован из мусоросжигателя. Коди старательно гонит от себя мысли о том, что раньше — до того, как тысячи клонов погибли, защищая Камино, — мусоросжигатель выполнял ту же функцию, только не меняя название. Печи для органики, соответствующая температура; в конце концов, здесь всегда умирали.

Не думать, приказывает себе Коди.

Он хороший солдат. Он умеет выполнять приказы.

Горло перехватывает спазмом, и прощальные слова: «Он был одним из нас. Был нашим братом. Был героем — и умер как герой», — за Коди произносит Рекс.

А потом берет его за руку и уводит вверх, на открытую всем ветрам и залитую дождем платформу.

Коди замирает, подставив лицо холодным каплям, и не трогается с места до тех пор, пока за ними не прилетает транспорт.

*

Грегора он теряет на Саррише. Эхо — в Цитадели, Ваксера — на Умбаре.

Файвза и Бойла, как может, бережет.

Рекс беречь себя не позволяет. Сам выбирается из западни, обходит ловушки, лечится от ран. Говорит: «Я живучий, коммандер, меня так просто не убьешь». Но возвращается. Раз за разом, снова и снова.

Коди не знает, что будет, если он не вернется. Коди запрещает себе размышлять об этом, запрещает себе представлять.

Он больше не думает о мире и о Республике, не думает о гражданских и их устоях, не думает, что будет после войны. Не верит, что будет — после. Бластерная винтовка привычно оттягивает руки, значки на внутришлемном дисплее привычно мелькают перед глазами. Планета сменяет планету, миссия миссию. Коди кажется, что это похоже на бесконечный калейдоскоп, смешную яркую игрушку для детей, вот только он не ребенок и ему не смешно.

Большая, непредставимо огромная галактика кажется отвратительно маленькой, потому что везде одинакова.

Потому что везде — война, от которой Коди смертельно, до тошноты устал.

Отдохнуть он и не надеется.

*

Коди приходит в себя, слыша негромкое монотонное пение. Язык незнаком, и он не понимает ни слова, но песня будто бы обволакивает его, как ядовитый красный туман, только, в отличие от него, не отравляет, не лишает воли и не приносит вреда. Напротив, ровный голос успокаивает, обещает тепло и покой.

Это наверняка На’и. Кому еще здесь петь, думает Коди, чувствуя что-то вроде слабого, пробивающегося сквозь пелену усталости и беспокойства удивления. Он и предположить не мог, что она способна сделать что-то, хотя бы внешне не внушающее отвращения и страха.

Словно реагируя на его мысли, песня меняется. На’и ломает ритм, не оставляя ни следа от размеренности и монотонности. Она воет и кричит, и сыплет проклятиями и угрозами, которые звучат жутко, несмотря на то, что Коди не представляет, что они значат. Голова взрывается болью, зато — от осознания на мгновение сбивается дыхание — он чувствует свое тело. Он может открыть глаза. Он может сесть. Встать. Сделать первый, осторожный и неловкий шаг.

На’и стоит в самом центре пещеры, воздев руки к каменному потолку, и поет. Закутанная в красный струящийся плащ, она кажется ужасной, неправильной и искаженной разновидностью того символа из деревенских домов. Он замирает, ощущая, как пол холодит босые ступни, в которые, как и во все тело, будто вонзаются тысячи мелких иголок, и ждет, что На’и сейчас прервется, вызовет свой туман и остановит его.

Она не останавливает. Она вообще не смотрит на Коди, не видит его, не слышит. Может быть, думает Коди, это эффект от песни. Или молитвы. В любом случае, чем бы оно ни было, оно подарило Коди шанс. И он собирается им воспользоваться.

Доспехов нет и одежды тоже, нет даже белья, но сейчас ему наплевать. Главное — выбраться, главное — дойти до своих, если они еще здесь, или подождать подкрепления, если пилоты улетели за ним. Коди медленно, осторожно движется к выходу из пещеры, обходя На’и, и старается сосредоточиться на том, чтобы шагать как можно тише и аккуратней, и не задеть ничего. Нельзя бояться, твердит он себе, едва шевеля губами. Нельзя. Бери и делай. Иди.

Иди.

Он идет.

И чувствует на лице дуновение ветра, свежее и холодное. Выход прямо перед ним, Коди видит его — широкий коридор за сводчатой аркой, которая притягивает взгляд. Она отличается от всего остального в пещере, хотя Коди и не может понять, почему. Ему некогда об этом думать, и он делает еще один шаг, и еще, но попадает в ловушку. Отвратительно знакомое облако тумана возникает из ниоткуда, окружает его, снова лишает подвижности и сил. Коди не может двинуться с места, но стоять не может тоже — падает, словно подкошенный, и лежит, глядя на высокую, но кажущуюся почему-то изломанной, дугу арки.

И только теперь понимает. Арка сделана людьми. Или обработана ими, это не имеет значения. А вот узоры, которыми покрыт камень, точно являются делом рук человеческих.

Точнее, ведьминских.

Знаки и туман связаны, в этом Коди не сомневается. Охранная система по-наилийски, чем бы она ни была на самом деле, сработала безукоризненно, стоило ему только приблизиться к выходу.

На’и, стенавшая и кричавшая все это время, замолкает. Коди ждет, что она сейчас подойдет к нему, скажет что-нибудь, посмеется, но На’и не делает ни первого, ни второго, ни третьего. Она, кажется, вообще не двигается с места и снова начинает петь — ровно и монотонно, как и в первый раз.

*

Коди не знает, сколько времени прошло. Много, мало... Понятия кажутся пустыми, утратившими смысл; он опоздал везде, где можно, он не успел спасти своих людей и спастись сам, и теперь ему остается только одно время — время ожидания. Подкрепления, помощи, наказания за попытку побега. И за то, что так бездарно попался в простейшую ловушку, которую разгадал бы даже только что вынутый из инкубатора младенец на Камино. Альфе было бы стыдно за него, Коди уверен, и даже рад отчасти, что тот его сейчас не видит.

Надеюсь, мелькает странная и смешная в своей абсурдности мысль, Рекс ему не сказал.

А следом за ней приходит другая: сказал ли кто-нибудь самому Рексу?

Любой из вариантов ответа по-настоящему пугает его.

На’и продолжает петь, то понижая голос почти до шепота, то срывая его в яростном, исполненном боли крике. Она повторяет все, кажется, в шестой раз, и с каждым повтором Коди кажется, что на самом деле он понимает слова, разбирает, о чем песня. Ну, или хотя бы начинает разбирать. Седьмой вгоняет его в странное состояние полусна-полуяви, опять вознося на потолком, но больше Коди ничего не видит: ни своих братьев, ни На’и, ни даже пещеру. Вместо этого, когда проклятия и крики иссякают, и На’и все еще ровно, но уже хрипло начинает песню в восьмой раз, перед глазами Коди возникает простоволосая женщина, воздевшая руки к солнцу и двум лунам, зависшим над ее головой.

Он не может разглядеть ее лица — черты неразличимы, будто подернуты дымкой, — но чувствует силу, которая исходит от женщины, чувствует, как она растет с каждым новым словом, пропетым На’и. Солнце и луны, раньше казавшиеся недосягаемыми, недоступными, превращаются в груз, который женщина должна держать. И она держит. Стоит, укутанная красным плащом и серебром собственных волос, неподвижная, будто бы вросшая ногами в землю; поднимается ветер, бросается на нее, терзает, заставляя согнуться, на мгновение разгоняет дымку, и Коди видит, что женщина улыбается. Спокойно. Так, словно знает все секреты мира.

Ветер усиливается. Коди больше не слышит песни, он почти глохнет от его свиста и воя. От спокойствия не остается и следа, он хочет закрыть голову руками, отвернуться, не слушать, не смотреть, потому что чует, каким-то не-своим, звериным чутьем: сейчас все изменится.

Женщина делает шаг.

Это неправильно, так не должно быть, понимает Коди, она должна стоять на месте, она должна беречь землю, держать солнце и луны. «Должна объединять», — слышит он почти наяву, и знает, что это — самые подходящие, самые правильные слова.

Ветер не сдается, но и женщина тоже. Они сближаются, так сказал бы Коди, если бы ветер был человеком, они идут навстречу друг другу. Солнце и луны вдруг начинают сиять; золотой свет с серебристыми всполохами течет по кончикам пальцев женщины, по рукам, волосам, окутывает ее, как второй плащ. Ветер стихает на мгновение, а потом концентрируется, налетает на нее в едином порыве, рвет плащ в клочья, путает волосы — и пропадает. Совсем.

Женщина продолжает идти. Женщина остается.

Их становится двое — фигура в красном плаще замирает, как и должна была изначально, упирается ногами в землю, держит солнце и луны, превращаясь в мост между ними, в проводник от одного к другому, в скрепляющую ось. Фигура в золотом сиянии с серебристыми всполохами двигается дальше, опускает руки, подтягивая солнце и луны к себе, разгоняет дымку у лица. Становится точной копией первой — с той лишь разницей, что ее черты не скрыты дымкой, а напротив, хорошо видны. Она красивая, самая красивая из всех, что Коди встречал за свою недолгую жизнь, она могла бы покорить любого — если бы не глаза, в которых клубится кроваво-красный туман.

Женщина смотрит на него — сквозь него — видя его и произносит голосом На’и, допевшей свою песнь:

— Ты подходишь. Ты будешь моим солдатом.

Нет, думает Коди.

Нет.

*

— Она показала тебе.

Туман, повинуясь взмаху руки На’и, переносит его на привычное место. Над головой оказывается знакомый до последней прожилки на камне узор потолка, и Коди ждет, что красное марево снова облепит нос и рот, проникнет в легкие, будет дышать за него, но ничего не происходит.

На’и не приближается, не склоняется над ним, не заглядывает в лицо. Коди вообще не знает, где она; шевелиться он все еще не может, а низкий голос, как и прежде, звучит внутри его головы.

— Она оказала тебе величайшую милость, избрала из всех. Я приводила к ней других — о, не только твоих, как ты говоришь, братьев, нет. Были люди и звери, были забраки и тви’леки, были куаррены и мандо, были многие. Она испытывала каждого. Одни держались лучше, другие хуже, третьи сопротивлялись до последнего. Некоторые даже умирали непокоренными, и я думала, что они достойны, но она отвергла всех. Кроме тебя. Ты будешь ее солдатом. Первым из ее армии.

«Кто она?» — спрашивает Коди мысленно.

— Ты видел ее. Но ты непосвященный... Пока непосвященный, — в голосе На’и ему чудится усмешка, — и не знаешь нашей легенды. Я расскажу.

*

Их было трое. Три сестры, жившие на красной планете. Мать-Земля и Отец-Небо породили их и каждую наделили особым даром. Старшая сестра умела обращаться к Тьме, средняя — к Свету, а младшая объединяла обе стороны, черпая Силу и там, и там. Поддерживала равновесие.

Сестры жили в мире и согласии, постигая Силу, изучая ее границы и все дальше и дальше отодвигая предел, до тех пор, пока на красную планету не прилетели чужаки. Они были извне, были другими, непохожими на сестер, властными и жадными до чужого могущества. Они искали Силу извне, а не внутри себя, и не хотели учиться.

Младшая сестра погибла первой. Она пришла к ним одна, желая показать, что если уж Тьма и Свет могут жить в одном человеке, служить как во зло, так и во благо, то и разумные существа — разные, но все-таки похожие, — способны договориться между собой.

Ее убили. Чужаков было слишком много, и с Силой, захваченной ими у других народов, покоренных раньше, до красной планеты, младшая сестра не справилась. Не помогли ни Мать-Земля, ни Отец-Небо, потому что они не вмешиваются в ход времен и потому что так было предрешено.

Сестры почувствовали ее смерть, и старшая, призвав на помощь всю Тьму красной планеты, отомстила чужакам. Она обратила против них растения и почву, обратила небо, пролившееся ядовитым дождем, обратила даже воздух, ставший туманом, непроглядным, обездвиживающим, лишающим воли.

Но в порыве ослепляющей, сжигающей все вокруг ярости старшая забыла о другой своей сестре, еще живой. Забыла о том, что Тьма невозможна без Света, и о том, что горе и ненависть — это не одно и то же.

Среднюю сестру отравили дождь и туман, обожгла земля, отвергло небо. Родная планета обернулась против нее, потому что старшая сочла Свет таким же врагом, как и незнакомую, иную Силу, питавшую чужаков. И снова не помогли ни Мать-Земля, ни Отец-Небо, потому что они не вмешиваются в ход времен и потому что так было предрешено.

Она выжила, средняя сестра, выжила, но изменилась, и Свет изменился вместе с ней. Она покинула красную планету и никогда больше на нее не возвращалась, вместо этого поселившись на На’или, и проводила долгие годы, изучая свою изменившуюся Силу.

Местный народ считал ее богиней, появляющейся и исчезающей по собственному желанию. Ее не боялись, но леса, где средняя сестра проводила свои дни и ночи, все обходили стороной. До тех пор, пока старшая не пришла за ней, ведя с собой армию ведьм-учениц.

Может быть, она хотела избавиться от нее, может, вернуть домой или забрать ее Силу. Сейчас это уже неважно. Важно другое: встретившись, старшая и средняя сестры не смогли уклониться от битвы.

Средняя победила, уничтожив старшую сестру и всех ее последовательниц, кроме одной, которой удалось сбежать, вернуться на красную планету и спрятаться там, как зверь, зализывая свои раны. Но Свет в последней оставшейся в живых сестре не смог смириться с содеянным. Ветер, пришедший из ниоткуда, стал его воплощением, он разделил сестру, самую ее суть, надвое. Слабая половина, все еще цеплявшаяся за светлую сторону и старые воспоминания, превратилась в копию младшей сестры. Она соединила в себе Свет и Тьму, стала мостом между ними — и исчезла со временем, обратившись в пыль и прах. Сильная захватила себе На’или и ее жителей, сохранив память о другой своей части в символах, которые рисовали на стенах, вырезали из дерева и высекали из камня. В символах, которые были везде, потому что Сильная, прозванная Небесной Матерью, не хотела ничего забывать.

*

— Ей ты и будешь служить, — говорит На’и, подводя итог. — Небесная Мать долго оставалась здесь, на На’или, но времена изменились. Мать-Земля и Отец-Небо стонут, чувствуя, как ломается под влиянием внешней Силы ход времен. Эту Силу можно остановить, можно сломить или подчинить себе, но для этого Небесной Матери недостаточно одной, пусть даже и лучшей ученицы. Нужна армия. Нужен ты.

— Нет.

Коди смотрит на безумную жрицу несуществующей богини так спокойно, как только может.

— Это не предложение, — На’и появляется перед ним, проводит рукой по лицу.

Коди хочется отшатнуться, но он обездвижен. Только чувствительность вернулась, так что он ощущает, как холодная, словно вырезанная изо льда, рука На’и касается его лба, щеки, трогает шрам.

— Ты подчинишься. Она найдет способ. Все остальные, как и твои братья, ломались быстрее, соглашались служить, поэтому из них нельзя делать солдат, они слишком слабы. Но не обольщайся, — она впивается в кожу острыми ногтями, — ты сломаешься тоже. У всех есть слабости. У всех есть источники сил. Я видела твои. Я знаю их имена.

Капелька пота течет от виска за ухо, вниз, щекочет шею. Коди сосредоточивается на этом ощущении, а еще — на плане побега, точнее, на попытке его составить. Думать о словах На’и нельзя, потому что это бред, а еще потому что ему слишком страшно.

Потому что Коди боится, что она права.

Он пытается представить себе пещеру целиком, воскрешая в памяти каждую мелочь, которую успел увидеть. Мысленно чертит символы, нанесенные на арку над выходом — возможно, если он придумает, как их испортить, ловушка не сработает, и можно будет пройти.

— Ты никуда не уйдешь, — отвечает на его мысли На’и. — Не обезвредишь священные слова, начертанные последователями Матери, даже не доберешься до арки.

«Это мы еще посмотрим», — зло думает Коди.

— Упрямый. Мне нравится твое упрямство, — На’и зарывается пальцами в его волосы, тянет, приподнимая голову. — Но будешь ли ты таким упрямым без...

Без чего, пытается спросить он, но На’и неожиданно пропадает, а пещера тонет в отвратительно знакомом тумане.

*

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые берет в руки бластер. Настоящий, он оказывается тяжелым, слишком большим для неловких детских ладоней, но Двадцать Четвертый держит, цепляется за рукоять так, что сводит пальцы. Целится.

До спускового крючка тянуться, кажется, вечность, но у него получается; из дула вырывается синяя — парализующая — вспышка, оставляет след на мишени. Инструктор смотрит на Двадцать Четвертого равнодушно, мимоходом, и коротко приказывает:

— Следующий.

Двадцать Четвертый не понимает, удачно прошла первая стрельба или нет.

Потом, в столовой, когда все они, вечно голодные, за обе щеки уплетают почти безвкусные рационы, остальные «двойки» делятся своими успехами и неудачами (вторых, понимает Двадцать Четвертый, больше), он немного успокаивается. Доедает свою порцию и уходит, не слушая, что болтает белобрысый «семерка», сидящий за соседним столом.

Двадцать Четвертый не ходит на стрельбище чаще, чем необходимо, и, сталкиваясь в коридорах с Девяносто Девятым, отворачивается от него. Ему неприятно смотреть на изломанное, испорченное тело. Дефект, отбраковка, неудачный эксперимент — вот что говорят о нем в коридорах, стоит Девяносто Девятому, шаркая, завернуть за угол. Двадцать Четвертый боится, что когда-нибудь отбраковкой станет он сам.

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые выходит на спарринг против инструктора. Проигрывает, конечно, но успевает понять, как тот двигается, и второй раунд получается куда более удачным. Инструктор хвалит его, и Двадцать Четвертый почти улыбается, не понимая, откуда взялось ненужное, нелепое ощущение неправильности, отравляющее один из лучших моментов за все его обучение.

Клон-кадет 2224 попадает в группу к Альфе-17.

Проходит финальное испытание.

Получает имя Коди.

Становится коммандером через несколько стандарт-месяцев после первой джеонозианской мясорубки, в которой он не бывал, но никогда не интересовался, почему. Он служит под началом генерала Кеноби — и служит хорошо. До тех пор, пока его не убивают в казавшейся безопасной инспекционной поездке на луне под названием Риши.

Когда он умирает, каменно-серый мир вокруг окрашивается красным.

*

— Нет, — звучит низкий женский голос. — Так не пойдет.

*

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые берет в руки бластер. Настоящий, он оказывается тяжелым, слишком большим для неловких детских ладоней, но Двадцать Четвертый держит, цепляется за рукоять так, что сводит пальцы. Целится.

До спускового крючка тянуться, кажется, вечность, но у него получается; из дула вырывается синяя — парализующая — вспышка, попадает в центр мишени. Инструктор удивленно смотрит на Двадцать Четвертого, приказывает:

— Еще раз.

Двадцать Четвертый повторяет, снова кладет выстрел ровно по центру, в отмеченный черным круг.

На следующий день его переводят в особую группу, занимающуюся и живущую изолированно ото всех.

«Ты — участник эксперимента, — говорят ему равнодушные механические голоса с потолка. — Ты должен гордиться».

Двадцать Четвертый кивает. Должен — значит, будет.

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые выходит на спарринг против инструктора и побеждает. Ему не требуются дополнительные занятия, у него нет друзей среди других кадетов; он лучший в своей группе и отправляется на Джеонозис в числе первых.

Транспорт, в котором находится Двадцать Четвертый, сбивают прямым попаданием.

*

— Упрямый, — голос звенит восторгом, — какой же ты упрямый. Я запрещаю тебе умирать.

*

Клон-кадет 2224 впервые берет в руки бластер, выходит на спарринг против инструктора, попадает в настоящий бой. Стреляет, проигрывает, выживает. Получает имя Коди. Становится коммандером, служит под началом генерала Кеноби.

Коди безупречен, Коди не нарушает устав, Коди ни с кем не дружит. Ни слабостей, ни недостатков, идеальный солдат Республики. Подчиненные уважают его, потому что он справедлив и никогда не отправляет войска туда, куда не готов идти сам; генералы считаются с ним, потому что он беспрекословно подчиняется и справляется с любым порученным заданием.  
А потом случается Датомир.

*

Простое задание — зачистить деревню забраков — превращается в непрекращающийся кошмар. Забракам, дерущимся лучше, чем все бойцы, с которыми до этого сталкивался Коди, помогают ведьмы-датомирки с бледными лицами и черными узорами татуировок. Они вырезают весь отряд Коди, только его самого почему-то оставляют в живых, приводят в огромную каменную пещеру, ставят на колени перед главной ведьмой, матерью Талзин.

Та смотрит на него и смеется, а в ее глазах клубится ядовито-зеленый датомирский туман.

— Я не убью тебя, — говорит Талзин. — Я покажу тебе, как может быть.

Туман вырывается из нее и заполняет пещеру целиком.

*

Девяносто Девятый улыбается ему на стрельбище.

*

Грегор с простреленным плечом смотрит на него и посылает к ситхам. А потом встает и вместе с Коди и остальными идет прочь из ущелья.

*

Ваксер и Бойл обнимают маленькую Нуму.

*

Медали на нагрудниках Эхо и Файвза тонко звенят.

*

А еще есть Рекс.

*

— Да ладно тебе, Коди, — он машет рукой, смеется, изо всех сил старается показать, что все в порядке. — Я в норме, видишь?

Рекс сидит на постели Коди в его личном жилом отсеке, полуголый, продолжает что-то говорить. Коди не слушает — впервые, наверное, в жизни не слушает совсем. Он бы рад, правда, но просто не может, слова Рекса сливаются для него в спокойное и монотонное, сплетаются со звуками его дыхания, с жестами, подтверждая: живой. Рекс живой. Он здесь.

Круглый розовый шрам посередине груди притягивает взгляд. Коди возвращается к нему снова и снова, он пытается смотреть на лицо Рекса — смотреть ему в глаза, — смотреть на стену, на стол, на сваленные в беспорядке датапады, но никак не получается.

Парой сантиметров выше или ниже — и все, думает Коди.

Кикс бы не успел — и все.

Спидер бы не завелся — и все.

Этих «и все» в его голове тысячи; они начали появляться сразу, как только парни из пятьсот первого передали, что их капитан ранен. Коди надеялся, что это пройдет, исчезнет, когда Рекс поправится, но сейчас он, совершенно точно живой и здоровый, сидит в его отсеке, на его кровати, рядом с ним — «и все» становится только больше.

— Ну чего ты, Коди, вспомни Риши? Там было хуже, честно.

На Риши Коди реагирует.

Он помнит: тогда еще не наваливалась каждый день жуткая, металлическая какая-то усталость, было даже страшно — они обнаружили базу, полную жестянок, а потом обнаружили шайни и в бешеной мясорубке потеряли почти всех, а те, кто остались...

— Ты же приглядываешь за ними? — спрашивает Коди.

— За кем?

Удивление Рекса, кажется, можно потрогать.

— За Файвзом и Эхо, — в глазах Рекса появляется проблеск узнавания, но Коди все равно поясняет: — Ты сказал про Риши, и...

— Я понял, — кивает Рекс. — Приглядываю, конечно. Иногда даже не одним глазом, а сразу двумя. Они отлично держатся, особенно вдвоем. Из них получился бы один идеальный солдат. Как из нас.

— Как из нас, — машинально повторяет Коди, не понимая, что говорит.

— Эй.

На колено ложится ладонь. Их руки похожи, очень: один и тот же цвет кожи, одна и та же длина пальцев, форма ногтей. Они похожи, но все же разные. У Рекса чуть больше мозолей, чуть сильнее сбиты костяшки — он чаще дрался, еще тогда, на Камино, без пластоидных пластин, защищающих тыльную сторону кисти. А еще — есть два шрама между большим и указательным пальцем, оба не левой руке. «Неудачно почистил мейлуран», — ответил когда-то давно Рекс на его вопросительный взгляд.

Коди точно знает: он соврал.

Коди точно знает: это не имеет значения.

— Что с тобой?

Ладонь Рекса теплая. Коди чувствует это тепло сквозь ткань форменных брюк, он хочет собраться, отмахнуться, пошутить или пихнуть локтем в бок — легко, по-дружески, так, словно все нормально. Он хочет сделать многое, хочет свести все в ноль, избежать опасной темы, но перед глазами мелькают ломающиеся спидеры, кончившиеся бакта-пластыри, опаздывающий Кикс. Перед глазами вспыхивают выстрелы бластеров, они везде, это похоже на огненный дождь, думает Коди, пара сантиметров выше, пара сантиметров ниже — от такого огня не увернуться, он превращает доспехи Рекса в решето.

Его самого — в решето. Выстрелы проходят насквозь, прожигают дыры в груди.

«И все» слетаются к нему, словно мертвые джеонозианцы к своей королеве.

Коди чувствует влагу в уголках глаз, влагу на щеке. Он моргает раз, другой, делает вдох — хочется глубокий, сильный, а получается судорожный и прерывистый, — а затем произносит, глядя на пальцы Рекса, сжимающие его колено:

— Ты мог... Я не смогу один.

И ждет.

Рекс должен сказать: «Посмотри вокруг».

Должен сказать: «Ты никогда не будешь один».

Он не говорит ничего, только смотрит на Коди — долго, пристально и очень-очень серьезно, — а потом берет его лицо в ладони, осторожно, до глупости, до нелепости бережно, и целует Коди в губы.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдыхает едва слышно Рекс, когда они отстраняются друг от друга.

Коди не знает о любви ничего. Как нужно говорить, что нужно делать, как ощущается это чувство. Клонам не положено, не нужно, мешает — тем более, если это чувство связано с другим клоном, с таким же, как он сам. Но это не просто клон, не просто брат — это Рекс, и поэтому...

И поэтому Коди знает о любви все. «Я — Шесть-Семь», — звонко говорит светловолосый мальчишка из его воспоминаний. «Эй, Коди, тебе идет это имя», — Шесть-Семь, только что ставший Рексом, коротко обнимает его, ерошит волосы на затылке. «Держись там», — приходит на комлинк, когда двести двенадцатый застревает в полной заднице, в джунглях, без еды и боеприпасов, и от сообщения в два слова у Коди теплеет где-то в груди. Он держится.  
Держится — до сих пор.

Он поднимает руку и проводит пальцами по шраму. Кожа слишком гладкая, слишком ровная. Непривычно. Незнакомо. Коди очерчивает контур, проводит поперек, разделяя круг на две половины, снова ведет по границе. Рекс накрывает его ладонь своей, останавливая.

— Я люблю тебя, — повторяет он.

— Я не смогу один, — произносит Коди вслух, уверенный, что сейчас Рекс слышит все правильно. — Я не хочу один.

Он наклоняется и, заставив Рекса убрать руку, целует розовое пятно шрама.

Сердце стучит, кажется, прямо под губами, быстро и сильно: тук-тук, тук-тук, тук-тук.

Не будет никаких «и все», думает Коди. Не позволю. Не отдам.

Рекс смеется, толкается — «щекотно, Коди, ну» — и забирается к нему на колени.

— Я люблю тебя, — наконец говорит Коди, чувствуя на себе вес его тела, трогая гладкую, сильную спину, глядя в смеющиеся, совсем золотые глаза.

Рекс вздрагивает, прижимается ближе, качает бедрами, заставляя Коди застонать, и, обдавая теплым дыханием шею, медленно, по слогам то ли убеждает, то ли просит:

— Люби.

Больше ему повторять не приходится.

*

Вырываться из этой иллюзии тяжелее всего. Ему хочется остаться, хочется снова ощутить на своих губах губы Рекса, хочется — потому что там наконец-то можно, потому что там он решился, не стал молчать и тратить время зря. Но в голове Коди звучит, перекрывая шепот На’и, однажды сказанное Рексом «Я здесь», и это помогает ему вернуться.

Для начала — на Датомир.

*

Датомир мертв. Коди знает это, Коди был там, видел, как он горел, как поднимался над красными полями удушливый ядовитый дым, клубился темно-зеленой завесой, из которой слышались голоса, слышался шепот, тихий, женский, проклинающий, и от этого шепота становилось не по себе. А потом дым рассеялся, и снова стало видно небо. Коди подумал тогда, что с Датомиром покончено.

Коди ошибся.

Датомир мертв, Коди знает это, потому что жег Датомир сам, и все же, все же.

Это красное небо и красную землю нельзя перепутать ни с чем. Планета будто испускает тусклое, отравляющее все вокруг свечение, недоброе и гнилостное. Здесь должна быть копоть и дым, но вместо этого Коди чувствует совсем другой запах: сырость и сладость, и тошнотворная вонь разлагающейся плоти.

Датомир жив.

Датомир мертв.

Наверное, Коди мертв тоже.

Он закрывает глаза, отдаваясь подступающему небытию, тяжелому и плотному, потому что держался уже слишком долго, потому что уже не может сопротивляться. Сознание меркнет, и последнее, о чем Коди думает, лежа на холодной и мокрой траве, цепляясь за нее исцарапанными, исколотыми пальцами, последнее, что встает перед глазами, это:

Серьезный взгляд Альфы, объясняющего, что война — это место, где ты один (и ошибающегося, теперь он знает точно).

Тонкие ручки твилекской девочки, вцепившейся в Ваксера и Бойла и не собирающейся их отпускать.

Теплый благодарный взгляд Грегора.

Бластер, лежащий в искореженной руке Девяносто Девятого.

Одинаково сосредоточенные выражения на лицах Эхо и Файвза.

Твердая ладонь на плече — короткий, почти под ноль стриженный ежик светлых волос — яркое пятно синего на белом — широкая улыбка — хрипловатое: «Да провались оно все пропадом, коммандер».

Рекс.

Коди разлепляет запекшиеся, пересохшие губы, говорит едва слышно, невидяще глядя в затянутое тучами датомирское небо:

— Провались оно все пропадом.

И отключается.

*

Датомир мертв, а Коди жив, пока еще жив, хотя и лежит на На’или в каменной пещере, уже толком не зная, какая из увиденных жизней на самом деле принадлежала ему. Он помнит Девяносто Девятого и Грегора, Ваксера и Бойла, Файвза и Эхо, помнит Рекса, и они — единственное, что помогает ему держаться. Даже сейчас.

Красный туман расступается, словно по велению Силы, и Коди оказывается лицом к лицу с женщиной с символа, Небесной Матерью, глядящей на него спокойно и безмятежно.

— Ты верен, — говорит она. — Ты слишком верен.

И исчезает.

*

Коди спит, и теперь понимает это четко. Спит, отравленный красным туманом, отравленный ядами На’и, и видит сны.

Ему снятся предшественники, все, кто попадал на На’или до него, кто приходил в деревню и замечал символ, кого так же околдовывали жрицы Небесной Матери, неизменно безумные и в этом своем безумии неотличимые друг от друга. Ему снится Датомир, красная планета, на которой, вопреки всему, из пепла медленно зарождаются жизнь и Сила — в еще более страшной и уродливой форме, чем раньше.

Ему снятся одинаковые ритуалы последовательниц разных богинь, и во сне Коди смеется, хрипло и лающе, потому что природа красного тумана и датомирского ихора оказывается единой.

Ему снятся павшие города и войска мертвецов, вышедших на битву с джедаями, и побеждающие их.

Ему снится он сам, окутанный красным туманом, одетый в него вместо привычного белого доспеха, ведущий в бой армию, сражающийся против своих братьев.

Сон длится и длится, и никак не кончится, и Коди понимает, что будет смотреть его, пока не умрет — или не сдастся.

Не лучший способ провести остаток жизни, думает он, а потом сон, пещера и сама На’или вздрагивает и раскалывается пополам от оглушительного грохота.

*

— Коммандер! — слышит Коди, медленно приходя в себя. — Коммандер!

— Он там живой вообще?

— Ситх его знает, Чейни, дышит вроде. Зар нашел остальных?

— Ищет.

— Бантова мать. Коммандер Коди, сэр, слышите меня?

Коди наконец узнает голос Рэнта, но даже не пытается открыть глаза или подать какой-то знак, что очнулся. Зачем, если все это — еще один сон, галлюцинация, испытание на прочность. Еще один вариант жизни, думает Коди, который я мог бы прожить, но не вышло.

Может и хорошо.

— Медпак, — командует тем временем Рэнт. — Давай стим.

— Уверен? — это уже Джанни, он один из всего отряда говорил так неуверенно, так опасливо, будто опасаясь, что его в любой момент перебьют. — Мы не знаем, в каком он состоянии.

— Нет времени, нет эвакуационного транспорта, а мы в криффовой пещере, из которой до криффа неудобно выбираться. Давай стим.

— Рэнт.

Кожу века грубо оттягивают пальцем, и Коди слепнет от яркого луча света, уткнувшегося прямо в глаз.

— Он реагирует, — удивленно произносит Рэнт. — Коммандер, слышите меня? Понимаете?

— Коли уже, — это Чейни. — Или давай его на спину, и валим. У нас осталось шестьдесят стандарт-минут. А надо еще остальных найти.

— Ладно.

К правому плечу прикасается что-то твердое и прохладное. Автошприц, догадывается Коди. И действительно, игла прокалывает кожу, вокруг места инъекции разливается онемение — нормальная реакция, пройдет через пять секунд, если он помнит все верно, — и только теперь до него доходит: он чувствует. Он дышит сам. И тумана нет.

Стимулятор заставляет сердце биться быстрее, разгоняет кровь по венам. Коди шевелит пальцами, осторожно, на пробу, все еще боясь поверить, что это происходит на самом деле. Слышит тихое:

— Ну давайте, коммандер.

И следом возглас Джанни:

— Он дернулся! Парни, он рукой пошевелил!

— И еще раз, — подтверждает Чейни. — Коммандер, вы слышите нас?

Моргнуть. Разлепить сухие губы. Сказать едва слышно, чувствуя, как распухший язык медленно-медленно ворочается во рту:

— Слышу.

На это уходят, кажется, все силы, подаренные стимом, но дальше парни справляются сами: помогают ему сесть, поддерживая под руки, подносят ко рту флягу. Коди пьет, чувствуя кисловатый привкус витаминной смеси, и думает, что даже если это очередная галлюцинация, короткая передышка перед очередным миром без всех, без важных для него людей, без него самого, то он все равно благодарен.

— Коммандер, — Рэнт дожидается, пока он напьется, помогает Коди надеть поддоспешный костюм и только потом спрашивает: — Идти можете? Нам надо торопиться.

— Что?

В один короткий вопрос он пытается уместить все и сразу. Что здесь случилось? Как вы меня нашли? Где На’и? Где остальные? Почему надо торопиться, куда?

Рэнт мотает головой.

— Потом. Попробуйте встать.

Коди уверен, что не сможет, но стим — Сила, благослови тех, кто его изобрел, — и витаминная смесь творят настоящие чудеса. Он поднимается на ноги, стоит, почти не шатаясь, и даже делает пару шагов.

— Смогу, — говорит, оглядываясь. Пещера теперь кажется меньше. Может быть, из-за трех клонов в полном вооружении, а может быть, из-за того, что он больше не чувствует себя беспомощным. Он способен двигаться, способен драться, и перед глазами не плещется красный туман.  
Коди впервые за прошедшее время чувствует себя действительно живым.

— Отлично, — Чейни, успевший высунуться куда-то за пределы видимости, появляется под аркой, держа в руках белые пластины со знакомым оранжевым рисунком. — Коммандер, это, кажется, ваше.

Коди смотрит на арку с опаской, но пелена тумана не появляется, и Чейни свободно возвращается в пещеру, протягивая Коди его собственную броню.

— Давайте, сэр, нам еще надо попытаться найти парней.

— Где они? Есть потери? — спрашивает Коди, привычно цепляя пластины одну за одной. — И где На’и? Информатор.

— Лежит у самого выхода на поверхность. Чейни снял ее из бластера, не понравилась она ему.

Так просто, не верится Коди. Выстрелил — и все?

— А потери?

— Есть, — Рэнт заметно мрачнеет. — Ферст и Хорк.

— Когда?

— Еще в деревне.

— А Зар?

— Он как раз пошел искать Сильвера и остальных. Вы видели их?

— Один раз, — Коди закрепляет последнюю часть брони, берет в руки шлем, благодарно кивая Чейни. — Ведите.

— Может, я лучше выведу коммандера, а вы спуститесь ниже? — Джанни хмурится, замечая вопросительные взгляды, направленные на него, но все равно продолжает: — Сэр, при всем уважении, мы не знаем, чем вас накачивали и насколько хватит действия стима, а через шестьдесят минут, то есть, — он сверяется с хроно, — уже меньше, здесь будут «Тени». И это не спасательная миссия, ее нам запретили, а зачистка, они ждать не будут.

— «Тени»? — переспрашивает Коди. — А кто командует операцией?

— Точно не генерал Кеноби, — фыркает Чейни. — Переговорщик, нам сказали, нужен в других местах.

— Так кто?

— Какой-то коммандер-падаван и капитан из пятьсот первого, — пожимает плечами Джанни. — Я не запомнил имя. Так что, коммандер, идем наверх?

— Ведите к Зару, — отвечает Коди. — Я в порядке. А «Тени» подождут.

*

Конечно, он не в порядке. Чем ниже и глубже по коридору, который, как Коди казалось, вел наверх, спускается их небольшая группа, тем неуютней ему становится. Даже сквозь визор шлема кажется, что то там, то здесь появляются красные вспышки, впереди и сзади сгущается туман. Коди моргает, прикусывает кровоточащие, потрескавшиеся губы, приказывает себе собраться. Еще немного, еще пара сотен шагов, а его братьям нужна помощь. Сильверу, Вэйву, Ньюли и Доджеру досталось точно не меньше, чем ему. А может и больше.

Рэнт, тоже надевший шлем, включает встроенный комлинк и коротко пересказывает Коди все, что случилось.

— Что-то отбросило нас в лес, оглушило. Крифф его знает, взрыва вроде не было, а последствия — ну точь-в-точь, только что без ожогов. Я свой шлем потом нашел на другом краю деревни. И Ферста с Хорком рядом с ним. Они уже холодные были, сэр. Никаких внешних повреждений, ни ран, ничего, как будто от сердечного приступа умерли.

Или от страха, думает Коди, но молчит.

— Мы — к пилотам, а там тоже никого. Но передатчик работал, кое-как связались со штабом. Там сказали, что спасательная операция невозможна, нет ресурсов, но они могут через сутки забрать выживших и зачистить местность, ну, чтобы предполагаемый противник не мог уйти, и информатор тоже. Нам оставалось только координаты определить, понятно же, что деревню зачищать бесполезно.

Чейни, идущий впереди, вскидывает руку, останавливая их, и Рэнт замолкает. Но Коди уже и сам догадывается, что произошло дальше. По всей вероятности, парни подняли шаттл в воздух, запустили систему сканирования местности, обнаружили это — чем бы оно ни было — и, поставив маяк для бомбардировщиков, решили на всякий случай проверить.

Вот и проверили.

Но «Тени». С ума сойти.

Через секунду становится ясно, почему затормозил Чейни. Коди слышит шаги, привычно тянется к кобуре, и, уже чувствуя пальцами пустоту, успевает увидеть, как из неприметного бокового лаза появляется Зар.

Один.

Коди кажется, что из него выбили весь воздух.

— Парни? — спрашивает Джанни, и голос его чуть дрожит.

Зар отрицательно мотает головой.

— Поздно. Как в деревне, — и только потом добавляет, глядя на Коди. — Рад, что вы целы, сэр.

— Спасибо, — говорит Коди, потому что должен, потому что ему хочется это сказать. — Спасибо, что полезли сюда.

— Вы бы тоже полезли, — невесело усмехается Рэнт. — Работа такая. И вообще, — он машет рукой. — Ладно, валим отсюда. До авиаудара тридцать пять стандарт-минут, и я точно не хочу оказаться рядом с этой криффовой горой, когда все взлетит на воздух.

*

Подъем Коди запоминает плохо. Стимулятор помогает телу, но не справляется с затуманенным рассудком, и периодически Коди теряет ощущение реальности происходящего. Ему все еще чудится туман, чудятся тихие шаги позади — в какие-то минуты он уверен, это Сильвер, Вэйв и Ньюли с Доджером идут за ними. Идут за ним, чтобы спросить, почему он выжил, а они нет, почему он уходит, а они остались. Коди знает, что эти вопросы справедливы, знает, что не должен сейчас быть здесь, что его спасли не только вчерашние кадеты, шайни, которых он считал хорошими, но совсем еще ни к чему не готовыми, но и невозможное, непредставимое чудо.

Рэнт подгоняет их, торопит, и Зар, идущий замыкающим, вторит ему. Они не для того лезли в незнакомые пещеры, чтобы остаться здесь, попав под снаряды своих же, и Коди идет так быстро, как только может. Отгоняет от себя мысли о тумане, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы просто переставлять ноги. Шаг, еще шаг и еще...

Если — когда — они выберутся, он расскажет джедаям обо всем: о трех сестрах и красной планете, о Матери-Земле и Отце-Небо, и о тех, кто были извне. И о Небесной Матери и ее жрице На’и расскажет тоже. Может быть, это что-то значит. Может быть, это как-то поможет.

Может быть, никто больше не попадется в такую ловушку и не пострадает.

— Где она? — кричит Чейни по комлинку, и Коди морщится, не понимая. — Где, мать ее, тело? Я ей грудь навылет прострелил, после такого нельзя просто встать и уйти.

Тела нет. Коди видит едва заметный кровавый след на камнях, но больше о том, что здесь кого-то ранили, ничего не напоминает. Он стаскивает шлем, жмурясь от яркого солнца, бьющего в проем — выход действительно совсем близко, — оборачивается к Чейни и остальным, молчаливо глядящим на место, где должна была лежать На’и, и говорит:

— Вы сделали все, что могли, парни. Пусть «Тени» закончат.

— Да, — произносит знакомый, хоть и искаженный динамиком шлема, голос. — Не зря же мы сюда летели через половину галактики.

Коди поворачивается, смотрит, щурясь, на темную фигуру, частично загородившую солнце, и говорит:

— Не мог не сунуться лично, да?

В следующее мгновение Рекс оказывается рядом и обнимает его, больно вжимаясь в щеку Коди пластоидом шлема.

— Даже бомбардировку отложил, — соглашается он. — Цел, коммандер?

— Цел, — отвечает Коди и понимает, что на этот раз — Рексу — говорит правду. — Цел, капитан.


End file.
